Stars Dawn
by OnceInABlueSun
Summary: Two girls venture carelessly into the woods...there they turn into what they never thought was possible. They turn into cats and not just any cats, Clan cats! Windclan takes them in not knowing the truth behind them. Haunted by a prophecy one sets off to figure out how to become human again. Will she return? Or will the other be left all alone? Joint story I'm doing with Petalwish!
1. AllegiancesProlouge

_**Hi everyone OnceInABlueSun here! Ok so this is a joint story I'm doing with another FanFiction **_**_author called Petalwish, please check her stories out! :) I wrote the Prologue and Petalwish wrote Chapter 1 and so on so fourth. So with out further ado..._**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: Cloudstar-pure white tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Crowmist-black she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Dawnfire-orange and white spotted she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Deepfern-dark brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Clayfoot-tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye (App. Wildpaw)

Fawnheart-jet black tom with amber eyes

Chippedbird-silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Redwing-bright ginger colored she-cat with white markings on her face and tail and brown eyes

Shortstripe-dark gray tom with white stripes on his back and green eyes

Hawkthorn-brown tabby tom with green eyes (App. Emberpaw)

Snowspirit-skinny white tom with amber eyes

Branchfall-white and brown she-cat with blue eyes (App. Lilypaw)

Vinetail-black she-cat with white chest and paws and green eyes

Jaybreeze-fluffy gray tom with amber eyes

Echoblaze-black and brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Wildpaw-white tom with amber eyes

Lilypaw-dark ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes

Emberpaw-tawny colored she-cat with brown eyes

Queens:

Raintail-blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes (Mother to Hawkthorn's kits: Littlekit-small tan she-kit, Softkit-Fluffy white she-kit and Moorkit-Sandy brown tom)

Swiftdawn-black she-cat with gray swirls and green eyes (Mother to Fawnheart's kits Talonkit-small sandy colored tom Darkkit-Black tom and Poolkit-Gray she-kit)

Gorseshadow-orange she-cat with brown eyes (Expecting Jaybreeze's kits)

Elders:

Snailshell-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Patchfeather-dark brown tom with green eyes

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Needlestar-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Fallowblaze-pure white she-cat with amber eyes and ginger spots

Medicine cat: Hiddenleaf-jet black tom with deep green eyes

Warriors:

Cinderwing-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpool-black she-cat with hazel eyes and gray markings on her face

Badgerscar-white tom with brown markings on his face and dark green eyes

Clawstrike-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Twanyfur-tawny she-cat with bright blue eyes

Forbiddensun-deep dark gray tom with a single patch of ginger and blue eyes

Hollywish-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Darkfeather-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Serpentpaw-bright ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Birdstar-small skinny tan she-cat with deep blue eyes

Deputy: Boltstrike-dark brown tom with lighter brown spots and blue eyes

Medicine cat: Littlesong-gray she-cat with white markings on her face and green eyes (Apprentice Tinypaw)

Warriors:

Frostshine-pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

Blazewillow-huge reddish orange tom with amber eyes

Forestclaw-greenish gray tom with big paws and blue eyes

Cinderlake-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Heatstorm-large ginger tom with hazel eyes

Pinepelt-brown tabby she-cat with blue eye

Dawnwing-fluffy white she cat with dark gray spots and blue eyes

Hailfeather-pure white tom with bright amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Larkpaw-muscular black she-cat with green eyes

Tinypaw-small white tom with ginger spots and blue eyes (med. cat app)

Kinkpaw-ginger she-cat with brown eyes

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Mossystar-pale light she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Runningflame-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Speckleheart-white she-cat with orange spots and amber eyes (Apprentice Dewspirit)

Warriors:

Emberleaf-dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Smallfern-tiny black she-cat with amber eyes

Badgertooth-huge brown tom with black paws and green eyes

Leopardstrike-spotted tan she-cat with yellow eyes

Echobird-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Frogwater-black and brown tom with green eyes

Ferntail-black she-cat with amber eyes and gray tail

Fluffynose-long haired white tom with gray spots and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Dreamspirit-light gray she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Dawnpaw-tan and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Snakepaw-black tom with long tail blue eyes

**OTHER:**

Alice: white skinned girl with wavy light brown hair and blue eyes

Lily: white skinned girl with straight red hair, blue eyes and freckles

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

(Alice's POV)

Alice flipped the black switch and the flashlight flickered on, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked her best friend Lily.

"Of course!" Lily assured her. Alice pulled her lips into a nervous frown. Lily sighed, "Come on Alice don't be such a scaredy cat, we've wanted to explore these woods forever! Your parents come home from their business trip tomorrow, we can't put it off any longer!"

She sighed, it was eleven o'clock at night and she was tired. She unlatched the white gate that lead out to the woods and gave it a small push, it creaked open. Four years ago her family had moved into a small old broken down house in the middle of a pine forest, the retailer said it was over 30 years old. They fixed it up though it was creepy and strange, but the place wasn't totally uninhabited, in the summer the lake they lived by was full of families swimming and boating. Also there was a kids camp just up the way from their house. Lily lived a few miles away in town and they had been best friends since they were five. She often came over for sleepovers and had been staying with Alice for the last couple of days while her parents were out of town. The first night Lily had come up with the brilliant idea to explore the forest at night, but Alice had been unsure and had stalled her, until tonight when she had been called "scaredy cat" several times. There was nothing she hated more than being called a "scaredy cat." By now they were deep in the woods, it was misty and hard to see, "Lily are we lost?" she questioned.

"What?! Of course not!" she replied. She thought she could detect a hint of worry in her voice. After walking for what seemed like hours they finally reached something familiar, the lake. Alice listened, she heard the faint ripple of water and the crickets chirping. She also thought she could hear Lily breathe a sigh of relief.

She felt uneasy, "Lily let's please go back!" she begged.

"Oh Alice, come on we can't be done yet!" her belly growled, "I'm hungry, let's find something to eat." Lily looked around while Alice sat down on a rock near the water. "I found something!" yelled Lily, she held up a bright red berry, "See?"

Alice gave Lily an unsure look as Lily set it on the palm of her hand, "It feels wet," she commented.

"It rained last night," Lily shrugged. Alice wasn't so sure, the sun would have dryed last nights rain off by now. "Mmm, this is so good," Lily mumbled through a mouth full off berries.

Cautiously she took a small bite of her berry, a mix of joy and sadness washed over her and she took another bite, "Mmm that is good!" she responded after swallowing. A few minutes later they had both devoured at least six berries each, then feeling full, Alice went to go sit by the water.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Lily reaching for a berry that had fallen in the water. With splash she fell in, "Help!" she screamed going under and bobbing back up. Alice knew that Lily couldn't swim and she jumped in the water to help her. "Help!" Lily screamed a second time, then her screams turned into sobs as she started to sink down, "Help! Ha-help!" Alice swam towards her friend and grabbed her shirt, she looked behind her, they were too far away from shore to go back. She turned back, she could see a small island that looked about only two minutes away, if she could get there they would be safe. She mustered all her strength and swam at full speed towards the small island. After two minutes of serious kicking and almost drowning they reached the island. Alice pulled her friend onto the shore as Lily gagged up water. They both coughed and choked for a while trying to catch their breath, then Alice laid down on her back next to Lily trying for warmth, suddenly the world went black.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the Prologue :) Please review! It would mean a lot to us! **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here is Chapter 1 everybody! :) Petalwish wrote this one!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1****  
**

(Lily's POV)

Lily blinked open her eyes, blurry green spots cloud her vision. She blinked a few more times and finally the trees come into focus. Lily looked around, where's Alice? She wondered a gray calico cat was sleeping beside her, she prodded her with her paw. A paw! She rushed over to a puddle, the image that gazed back at her made her heart skip a beat. A brown she-cat with fluffy ears and dark blue eyes glittered in the puddle, Lily blinked a few times but the cat was still there. She rushed over to the gray calico guessing that it was Alice.

"Alice!" she hissed prodding her with her paw, the cat opened her eyes slowly. Gasping at the sight of her.

"Who are you?" she hissed, still unaware she'd been changed into a cat. "How do you know my name?" she added, her faded blue eyes wide.

"Because Alice it's me! Lily! We've been turned into cats!" Lily explained quickly, Alice gasped and looked down at her paws.

"But...how?" she murmured.

Lily shrugged, "No clue" she admitted as she gazed at the stars that were just beginning to form overhead. How long have we slept? She wondered.

"The berries!" Alice yowled.

Lily stared at her, "What?" she pressed.

"It must have been the berries!" She meowed, just as the bushes behind the two cats rustle. Lily flicked her tail towards a large oak tree, Alice nodded and they hared off towards it, easily climbing the thin bark. Lily stared down at the clearing below just as hundreds of cats padded into it, they began to talk to each other, greeting friends and glaring at enemies. Alice's fur bristled, but Lily's didn't. For some reason she didn't seem disturbed by the cats.

"Now who might you be?" Lily turned to see a huge dark brown tabby tom sitting behind her, his green eyes flashing.

"I...uhh...umm" she looked to Alice for help, but she just stared at the tom, then Lily turned to see three other cats glaring at her. A white tom with blue eyes, a small skinny tan she-cat with blue eyes, and pale light she-cat with green eyes.

"Who are you?" The white tom asked.

Lily gulped, "Me and my friend...we...we...we just uhh...woke up here this morning..." she mewed trying to sound confident. The light gray she-cat narrowed her eyes.

Alice came to her friends rescue,"We got caught in the storm two nights ago," she explained, the brown tom from earlier nodded slowly.

"Are you kittypets? Loners or rogues?" he asked, Lily didn't know what made her say this but she did...

"None, we are Clan cats!" She mewed, the four cats stared back at her, their fur bristling. Alice's eyes widened, and she shot Lily a, no were not! These cats could kill us! You shouldn't lie to them! look, but Lily purred instead. For some reason she knew these cats were their friends and they would let the two friends live with them, they would be Clan cats.

"How did you know that we are Clan cats?" the tan she-cat questioned, Lily's heart sunk, she didn't have an honest answer for that because she didn't know how she knew.

Alice saved her, "Because we are Clan cats" she explained. Lily glanced down at the clearing she realized for the first time just how many cats were watching them.

"Interesting..." the brown tom meowed coldly, "What should we do with them?" he added.

"I'll bring them to WindClan, nurse them back to health, if they truly are Clan cats then they will come in handy" the white tom meowed. None of the other cats objected, the white tom flicked his tail. "WindClan will be going now, there's nothing major to report anyway, plus these two look as though they need food, medicine and a bath." he joked before jumping from the tree, Alice and Lily followed.

The tom turned to them, "By the way my name is Cloudstar and welcome to WindClan." he purred, adding, "Don't disappoint me."

* * *

"Cats of WindClan as most of you know we found two kits at the gathering, they claim they are Clan cats and so I will welcome them into WindClan as apprentices. Now what are your names?" Cloudstar asked looking down at them.

"I'm Alice and this is my friend, Lily" Alice murmured.

Cloudstar laughs, "Kittypet names" he muttered, adding more loudly, "Alice and Lily are sisters and we will welcome them to WindClan!"

"No we're not sisters" Lily corrected him her brown fur bristling, Cloudstar ignored her.

"Alice from this moment on until you receive your warrior name your name will be known as Mistypaw!" Cloudstar yowled.

"Mistypaw, Mistypaw, Mistypaw!" the cats chanted half heatedly. Lily noticed most of them were staring at Cloudstar like he has bees in his brain.

"Mistypaw your mentor will be Vinetail!" Cloudstar announced and Lily watched Alice-no Mistypaw pad quickly over to a black she-cat with a white chest and paws. Cloudstar then turned to her, "Lily from this moment on until you receive your warrior name your name will be known as Bramblepaw!" he yowled.

"Bramblepaw, Bramblepaw!" the cats chanted lamely.

"Bramblepaw your mentor will be Chippedbird!" Bramblepaw turned back towards the cats, Who is Chippedbird? She wondered, a silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes padded towards her, they touched noses.

"I'm Chippedbird" he murmured as though reading her thoughts.

She rushed towards Mistypaw, "Were part of a Clan now!" Bramblepaw announced.

Mistypaw flicked her tail angrily, "Yeah, look what you've gotten us into" she muttered.

Bramblepaw narrowed her eyes, "Yeah! Because of me we survived!" she hissed.

Mistypaw shrugged, "Whatever Bramblepaw!" she sighed angrily.

"See you later Mistypaw!" she retorted before padding away, she bumped into a dark ginger she-cat.

"Hi I'm Lilypaw!" the cat meowed happily, "Welcome to WindClan!"

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 everyone! Remember to please review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

(Mistypaw's POV)

Mistypaw set her rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. "Well done!" Vinetail praised setting her own rabbit next to her apprentice's. Mistypaw dipped her head in thanks, and padded towards the apprentice den. It had been a moon since the two friends had joined Windclan as apprentices. Since then they had learned a lot about the warrior code, fighting, hunting, and Starclan. She liked hunting the best, she was fast and Vinetail said she had a nice hunter's crouch.

Bramblepaw was talking with Lilypaw outside the apprentice den, Mistypaw sat down next to them, "Hello," she mewed.

"Hi," they meowed back. Since their fist day as apprentices things had cleared up between the friends.

"Let all cats old enough to sleep under the stars join here for a clan meeting," Cloudstar yowled. The cats gathered at the base of a tall boulder in the middle of camp. Cloudstar gazed out at the cats, "As you know tonight is the full moon gathering." The cats began to stir, "I will choose the cats that will attended, but before that Littlekit, Softkit, and, Moorkit please step forward." The three freshly groomed kits scurried over to the Tallrock and Cloudstar jumped down to be at their height, "Littlekit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Littlepaw," he looked around for a moment, "Fawnheart will be your mentor." The two cats touched noses, Cloudstar continued "Softkit from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Softpaw, Snowspirit you will mentor Softpaw." The young apprentice scurried over to the skinny white tom and touched his nose shyly. "And Moorkit," the leader turned his head towards the sandy brown tom, "From now until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Moorpaw, Redwing will be your mentor." The young tom padded over to touch noses with the bright ginger she-cat.

"Littlepaw, Softpaw, Moorpaw!" The clan cheered. Mistypaw felt a pang of envy, why didn't they cheer for her and Bramblepaw this way? Because, she reminded herself, they were different. They were really humans, but no one could know that, who would believe it anyways?

Cloudstar silenced all the cats with a yowl, "The cats who will be attending the gathering are me, Crowmist, Dawnfire, Deepfern, Redwing, Hawkthorn, Vinetail, Moorpaw, Emberpaw, and Mistypaw." Mistypaw looked up at Cloudstar surprised. He dismissed the cats with a flick of his tail. Cats began to mingle and congratulate the new apprentices.

Bramblepaw ran over to her, "Your so lucky!" she enthused, then she noticed the look on Mistypaw's face, "Mouse brain," she purred, "You get to meet cats from the other clans and see the leaders!"

"Yeah, well we've already met them and if u recall it didn't go so well!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Her best friend sighed, "Just try to have fun," she breathed, "For me." Then she stalked away. Mistypaw looked longingly after her friend.

Vinetail rested her tail on her shoulder, "You look tired," she mused, "Get something to eat then you can rest until the gathering." Mistypaw nodded and went to get something to eat.

* * *

Mistypaw walked behind Vinetail and Redwing, the moon shone down onto the lake causing a reflection. She wondered what would happen tonight, would the leaders remember her? Would the other cats be nice? Behind her Moorpaw walked alone in the very back, she doubled back to walk next to him, "Congratulations," she meowed.

"Thanks!" he replied, then he added, "Are you excited for the gathering?"

"Umm, yeah," she answered.

"It's my understanding this isn't your first time on the island?" he questioned looking like a kit waiting for a story.

"I don't really want to talk about," she sighed.

The glow left his eyes, "I understand," he said.

Mistypaw sighed, "Well I guess I could tell you a little bit." The glow returned to his eyes as she told him about the berries and Lily falling in the water except for the fact that she made it sound like they were cats the whole time and not humans. She even told him that a cat named Katie thought her how to swim, which wasn't that much of a lie, her swimming in instructor was named Katie. They laughed and told stories all the way to the fallen tree bridge. Mistypaw jumped up gracefully. She was halfway across when she lost her balance and fell in, she started to swim back to shore.

"Fish!" Moorpaw joked. She lifted her paw and splashed him, he ducked out of the way, "Missed me!" he called. Suddenly he started to wobble and fell in to the water. Mistypaw gasped and grabbed him by his scruff, dragging him to shore.

"I'm so sorry!" she said panicked.

He rolled onto his back and looked up at her, "You are so lucky my mom isn't here! She would have torn you to shreds!" They both burst out laughing, then they shook themselves off and walked across the tree giggling. When they entered the clearing the gathering had already started, Needlestar had just finished giving his report. They found a spot next to Redwing and Vinetail who gave the two apprentices a stern look.

They straightened and tried to listen as Birdstar gave a very brief report and Mossystar talked for ages about a fox they had chased away. Finally it was Cloudstar's turn, "Prey is running well in Windclan, we also have five new apprentices Mistypaw, Bramblepaw, Littlepaw, Softpaw, and Moorpaw."

"Mistypaw, Bramblepaw, Littlepaw, Softpaw, Moorpaw!" the cats cheered. The two apprentices straightened. With a flick of Birdstar's tail the gathering was dismissed.

* * *

The cats who had attended the gathering padded into the camp. Their clanmates came out of their dens to talk about the gathering. Bramblepaw ran up to her and she nodded to Moorpaw who went to find his sisters, "How was it?" she asked.

"Great!" Mistypaw enthused.

"See I knew you would have fun!" she practically yelled jumping around Mistypaw who rolled her eyes and went to lay down near the medicine cat den. That was one thing she loved about Windclan, you got to sleep under the stars. She curled up, touching her tail to her nose, Bramblepaw settled down next to her. Mistypaw closed her faded blue eyes and let sleep take over.

Mistypaw blinked open her eyes, she was standing by the lake. Cats were fighting behind her she tired to turn and help, but she couldn't move. "Bramblepaw!" she called struggling to move.

Suddenly a starry she-cat that looked just like Birdstar except for a nick in her right ear came and sat by her, an ominous look in her eyes. When she spoke it was soft, "When stars dawn over the moor two will come to save the clans, and when the stars fall back into place one will go and one will stay."

Mistypaw starred at her, "Who are you?" she asked.

"That you do not need to know," she replied, "All you need to know is that you decide your future and what you do with it is up to you, choose wisely young one." And with that she and all the fighting disappeared, Mistypaw was alone.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed chapter 2! Moorpaw plushies for all the reviewers! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Double update yay! :) enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**(Bramblepaw's POV)**

Bramblepaw padded after Chippedbird. Her brown fur beginning to bristle as ShadowClan scent filled her nostrils.

"When do we attack?" she heard Moorpaw ask Redwing.

"We may not, we don't want to start a fight unless we have to," she murmured, Moorpaw flexed his claws impatiently.

"I wish Mistypaw were here!" he muttered, Bramblepaw silently agreed. She had been forced to stay in camp due to an infection she had gotten when a thorn was left untreated.

Moorpaw ran ahead and fell in step beside Bramblepaw, "Excited for the battle?" Bramblepaw asked.

Moorpaw nodded, "I'm going to shred ShadowClan!" he boasted fluffing out his fur. Bramblepaw rolled her eyes, cheeky fur ball he's only been an apprentice for half a moon and he acts like he's a warrior already! I'm a moon more experienced, I can't believe Cloudstar let him join the raid!

"I'm sure you will, your a strong cat!" Vinetail praised. Bramblepaw dug her claws deep into the earth. I never get praise like that! Mistypaw does!

"ShadowClan won't stand a chance with Moorpaw on our side!" Cloudstar joked his blue eyes twinkling.

"What are you doing on our territory?" A black ShadowClan she-cat hissed.

"My warriors have found dead prey on our territory with ShadowClan scent all over it," Cloudstar explained.

"And were was this?" a ginger tom asked.

"Near the border!" Redwing growled.

"Then of course there'd be ShadowClan scent on it! WindClan is hare brained!" the ginger tom spat.

"Darkfeather you and your Clan will pay for this...WINDCLAN ATTACK!" Cloudstar yowled. Bramblepaw leaped on Darkfeather pinning him to the ground. Dazed Darkfeather scrambled to his paws swatting Bramblepaw away easily.

"Thought you could get away that easily?" he snarled pouncing on her, he dug his claws into Bramblepaw's flank. She yowled in pain, shaking free she nipped Darkfeather's tail, he turned quickly causing Bramblepaw to fly off his tail and slam into a tree. Fuzzy dots clouded her vision for a couple moments but Bramblepaw shook herself and launched back into the battle. Darkfeather was no where to be seen but a new ShadowClan patrol was running into battle. Oh StarClan they've brought two more patrols!

"WINDCLAN RETREAT!" Cloudstar yowled, Bramblepaw looked up from fighting a Shadowclan apprentice. What? Why? She wondered, then she spotted Moorpaw, the young apprentice was drenched in blood.

Bramblepaw raced over to him, "What happened?" she asked.

"A flank injury" Cloudstar murmured, "He may not live"

* * *

Bramblepaw padded beside Vinetail and Redwing the whole way back to camp, Moorpaw's body resting on their backs. I don't like the arrogant tom but I didn't want this to happen! She thought as his tail brushed her nose, Mistypaw's going to be SO worried, I don't know what she sees in him but still...her thoughts break off as Chippedbird padded over to her side, "I saw you fight Darkfeather you were really good and with so little training...Moorpaw will be fine"

"How do you know?" Bramblepaw asked turning to stare at her mentor.

"Just trust me...I was well a medicine cat apprentice once" Chippedbird admitted. Bramblepaw stared at him but decided not to question him any more.

"Well StarClan willing" she murmured.

"Yes," he agreed, "StarClan willing."

* * *

Bramblepaw watched Mistypaw as she paced outside the Medicine Cat den.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," she murmured trying to comfort her friend.

"What? Oh...yeah," Mistypaw murmured then anger flashed in her eyes, "Why would you care? Its not like you ever liked him! Always nagging me about how annoying he is or how boastful! Never truly caring!" she spat, Bramblepaw blinked in surprise.

"Mistypaw, your my best friend! I'm sorry I don't like Moorpaw..." her voice cracked as she stared at her best friend, her only true friend.

Mistypaw shook her fur,

"I'm sorry, Bramblepaw. I'm sorry! I'm just worried that's all..." Mistypaw explained. Bramblepaw nodded realizing for the first time how sad Mistypaw looked. Her gray calico fur was ruffled, her blue eyes were glazed and her infected paw was bleeding.

"You should get something for that" Bramblepaw suggested flicking her tail towards her friend's paw.

"No! At least not now, Dawnfire is to busy with Moorpaw, it can wait!" Mistypaw insisted.

"Why don't you go see him, come on all go with you." Bramblepaw meowed padding into the medicine den, Mistypaw followed warily.

"Come on Bramblepaw we should go!" she hissed.

"To late" Bramblepaw muttered flicking her tail towards Dawnfire she was looking straight at the two apprentices.

"You want to see Moorpaw?" she mewed.

Bramblepaw nodded,"Can we?"

"No!" Dawnfire hissed, adding, "Sorry dears but Moorpaw is VERY sick right now, I can't let other cats in. Even Raintail and Hawkthorn." the orange and white she-cat meowed. Mistypaw's fur began to bristle.

"Okay" Bramblepaw muttered exiting the den. She padded over to her make shift sleeping nest and looked up at Silver Pelt. Please StarClan don't take Moorpaw tonight..Mistypaw settled down beside her. Taking a deep breath Bramblepaw turned to her friend,

"Mistypaw the reason why I was so rude to Moorpaw was because I was jealous, jealous that he was getting so much praise, jealous you fit it, jealous that I didn't," she paused, "Jealous you had someone who loved you."

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed :) Bramblepaw plushies for all the reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Please review :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**(Mistypaw's POV)**

Mistypaw stood up and looked around. It was the middle of the night and she couldn't get to sleep because she kept thinking about Moorpaw. She held her breath and prodded Bramblepaw but she didn't stir. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go but stopped and went over to her thinking about what she said last night, "I'm sorry your jealous," she murmured in her ear, "The right tom will come along soon," she promised. She turned away again and creeped over to the Medicine Cat den, trying to ignore the pain in her infected paw. Oh Starclan please don't let him be dead! She prayed, taking a deep breath and slinking in. Mistypaw looked around, Moorpaw was asleep on a bed of moss, his flank gently rising up and down. Relieved she ran quietly over to him. "Moorpaw!" she whispered noticing his blood stained flank.

He stirred, "Hmm what?" he moaned, "Who is it?"

"It's Mistypaw you mouse brain!" she purred.

He opened his eyes to look at her, "Yay another cat besides Dawnfire! It's been so long!" he rasped.

"It hasn't even been a day silly!" she giggled. He yawned and she added, "I shouldn't be here," She turned to go.

"Don't go!" he pleaded looking like a motherless kit. For some reason Mistypaw felt joy as she turned back to him and settled down beside him.

He yawned again and his eyes closed in sleep, "Goodnight Mistypaw," he murmured.

"Goodnight," she whispered back letting sleep takeover.

* * *

Mistypaw felt a paw poke her, she blinked open her eyes to see Dawnfire standing over her, fur bristled, "Get up!" she ordered the young apprentice. Mistypaw obeyed and stood up. "What are you doing here! I told you not to come in!" the Medicine Cat hissed.

"I, umm, my my paw was hurting," she said sheepishly. Dawnfire didn't look convinced, "Fine!" she breathed, "I came to see Moorpaw."

Dawnfire sighed, "Well as long as your here I might as well check your paw," she motioned for Mistypaw to follow her. She got out of the nest and walked over to the she-cat, who examined her paw and went to her stocks and reappeared with Chervil and Poppy Seeds. She chewed the Chervil to get the juice out and then rubbed it on her sore paw. Then she pushed the Poppy Seeds over to her, "Eat these," she instructed, "Then you need to leave," she added in a more gentle tone.

Mistypaw nodded and ate the seeds. Then she got up and walked to the entrance of the den. She turned, "Bye Moorpaw," she whispered and turned back to leave.

"Love struck apprentices," she heard Dawnfire mutter. Love struck? She thought, am I really in love with Moorpaw? She wondered.

Sunlight shone down on the camp, Mistypaw stretched and sat down by the fresh-kill pile. How long did I sleep? She thought to herself. She shrugged and began to groom her fur. Just then Bramblepaw ran up to her, "Where have you been!?" she exclaimed, "Vinetail wanted you on the dawn patrol, she looked everywhere for you! Eventually they had to leave without you! Their back now," she added.

Mistypaw stood up, "I was in the Medicine Cat den with Moorpaw," she meowed, "Sorry!"

"Dawnfire let you see him?" Bramblepaw questioned.

"Well not exactly," she replied. Then she remembered what her friend had said last night, "Bramblepaw," she started, "Do you really think Moorpaw likes me?" she asked nervously.

Bramblepaw sighed, "Of course he likes you fur brain!" she replied pressing against her flank.

Mistypaw breathed a sigh of relief, she looked at the sky, "What time is it?" she questioned.

"Sunhigh," her friend replied. Wow! Mistypaw thought, I slept late.

"Want to share a rabbit?" she asked. Bramblepaw nodded and Mistypaw picked up a rabbit from the pile.

They had hardly taken a bite when Cloudstar's familiar call rang out, "Let all cats old enough to sleep under the stars join beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting," he yowled. The two friends deserted the rabbit and joined their clanmates. Cloudstar surveyed the gathered cats then he spoke, "Lilypaw, Wildpaw, and Emberpaw please step forward." the three littermates stepped forward eyes shining. "It is time you become warriors. Your mentors told me how well you three did today during your assessments," he paused and glanced up at the sky, "Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect your clanmates even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the siblings said at the same time.

"Then by the power vested in Starclan you are now true warriors of Windclan. From this moment on you shall be known as Lilyflight, Wildflame, and Emberpool. Starclan honors your kindness and faith. You will sit silent vigil tonight."

"Lilyflight, Wildflame, Emberpool!" the cats cheered as Cloudstar dismissed them with a flick of his tail.

* * *

**Dawnfire plushies for the reviewers!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! :) Please review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**(Bramblepaw's POV)**

Bramblepaw padded from the apprentice den, due to rain last night everyone had slept inside.

"Dawn patrol?" she questioned Chippedbird.

He nodded, "Yep."

"Who's coming with?" Bramblepaw asked.

"Deepfern, Snowspirit, Redwing and Moorpaw," he meowed. Bramblepaw's heart sunk. Moorpaw hadn't been friendly to her ever since the accident he acts as though its my fault he almost died! Chippedbird noticed her lack of excitement, "Moorpaw will come around," he promised. And hedgehogs will fly!

Just then Moorpaw raced from the apprentice den his green eyes glowing, "Is there time to eat?" he asked Redwing.

"Yes just make it quick!" Redwing replied gulping down a mouse, Bramblepaw's belly growled and she started to head towards the fresh-kill pile just as Moorpaw and Redwing padded over to the patrol.

"Lets go!" Moorpaw mewed, Bramblepaw growls under her breath but pads slowly after Chippedbird.

* * *

As the patrol neared RiverClan's border Bramblepaw's fur bristled, I wonder if RiverClan is as hostile as ThunderClan and ShadowClan. But to her surprise the RiverClan patrol they meet is quite friendly.

"How's the prey running Redwing?" a black she-cat with a gray tail asks.

"Quite well Ferntail how's RiverClan?" Redwing replies,

"Amazing, Goldenpetal just had her kits! There names are Leafkit and Snowkit!" Ferntail gushed, Chippedbird smiled.

"Gorseshadow is close to kittening" he meowed, padded over to Ferntail, they began to talk about kits. Moorpaw boasted about his fighting skills to a tan and ginger furred apprentice named Dawnpaw while Snowspirit and Deepfern explained the ShadowClan attack to Frogwater and Emberleaf.

"Hi!" a white tom with gray speckles mewed.

"Hi! I'm Bramblepaw!" Bramblepaw chirped. He seems friendly!

"I'm Rainpaw!" the tom explained his dark blue eyes shining, Bramblepaw met his gaze and for some reason she couldn't look away.

"Uhh...how's RiverClan?" she asked softly.

Rainpaw smiled, "It's good and WindClan?" he murmured his voice suddenly soft.

"Umm...fine," she said as she lowered her head. She glanced at Moorpaw and said, "Do you have any cats like him in Riverclan?"

He giggled, "Nope, but I've met him before." Bramblepaw cocked her head to the side, "During border patrols like this," he explained, she nodded. "I feel like I've seen you before," he confessed.

She shrugged, "I haven't been to any gatherings and this is my first border patrol at the Riverclan border."

"The gathering!" he gasped, "You and that other cat were up in the tree with the leaders!"

"Well..I..umm, yes," she sighed.

"You were really brave up there," he said quietly and Bramblepaw couldn't help but let a small purr erupt from her throat.

"Bramblepaw!" Chippedbird Meowed, "Were leaving!"

"Coming!" she meowed, just as she turned to go Rainpaw hissed in her ear.

"Meet me by the Fallen Oak tonight at Moon High!" he hissed quietly.

Bramblepaw nodded, "I'll be there!" she promised not realizing what she said until the RiverClan border was far behind. Did I just say I'll meet a RiverClan tom tonight! Oh StarClan if I get caught I'll be in BIG trouble but there's just something about Rainpaw...

* * *

"Did you see the squirrel I caught today?" Littlepaw boasted.

"Yeah well Branchfall told me I was faster than a rabbit!" Moorpaw argued.

"Softpaw was amazing at battle training today!" Mistypaw added, Softpaw blushed.

"It was nothing..." she murmured.

"Nothing? You beat me single pawed!" Mistypaw meowed. Poor Softpaw, she's so shy and Mistypaw just wants to make her feel like she belongs.

Moorpaw pressed his muzzle to Mistypaw's, "Want to share a thrush?" he asked.

"Sure!" Mistypaw purred leaving an embarrassed Softpaw behind her as she padded with Moorpaw over to the prey pile. Why won't they all just go to sleep? Bramblepaw wondered, it's almost moon high Rainpaw will be waiting.

* * *

Finally every cat was in their nests, sleeping inside again due to a light drizzle. Bramblepaw got up from her nest slowly so she wouldn't disturb Littlepaw and Softpaw.

Mistypaw stirs, "Bramblepaw?" she murmured

"Dirt place!" Bramblepaw hissed, Mistypaw laid back down next to Moorpaw, sighing with relief Bramblepaw padded quickly out of the den. Shortstripe is guarding the camp, Bramblepaw picked up a stone with her jaws and flung it across the clearing, it landed with a clatter.

Shortstripe rushed over to the area in which it landed, "What was that?" he murmured. Bramblepaw raced across the clearing and out of the camp, she sighed with relief when Shortstripe didn't follow. She broke into a run, racing towards the Fallen Oak, a huge oak tree that rested right between RiverClan and WindClan's border.

Rainpaw was already there, "What took you so long?" he asks padding over to her, "I thought you weren't coming!"

Bramblepaw sighed, "I got held up," she murmured, Rainpaw purred and cuffed her ear. I'm already an outcast in my Clan, Rainpaw seems to be the only cat that's accepted me for who I am.  
"What should we do now?" he asked.

Bramblepaw poked his flank, "Your it fish breath!" she taunted, racing off.

"Who are you calling fish breath?" Rainpaw yowled running after her, then he added, "I've always wondered how fast Windclan cats could run." Bramblepaw laughed as she swerved out of the way of his paw reaching to tag her. They played until the sun began to rise.

"We have to go now," Bramblepaw murmured sadly, "Tomorrow night?"

"You'd sneak away from your Clan two nights in a row?" Rainpaw mewed surprised.

She nodded, "This was fun," she murmured softly.

Rainpaw purred, but glanced towards his territory, "Tomorrow night." he promised.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Rainpaw plushies for the reviewers! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**(Mistypaw's POV)**

Mistypaw watched Jaybreeze pace in front of the nursery, Gorseshadow had just started kitting. Echoblaze put her tail on her worried brother's shoulder and murmured something in his ear. He nodded and she licked his ear. Suddenly Dawnfire appeared out the nursery and moved out of the way to let Jaybreeze in. Mistypaw got up and padded over to where Dawnfire was sitting outside the nursery, "How many?" she asked.

"Four, three toms and a she-kit," she replied, the bright sun making her orange and white pelt shine.

Mistypaw glanced at Moorpaw who was talking with his sister Littlepaw by the Tallrock, will we have kits? She wondered. "May I see them?" she questioned the medicine cat.

Dawnfire nodded and led Mistypaw into the den. Gorseshadow was sitting in a bed of moss a tired look on her face, Jaybreeze looked up as they entered the den. "Mistypaw would like to meet the new kits," Dawnfire explained.

Gorseshadow smiled and nodded for her to come. Mistypaw walked over to the orange queen who in turn flicked her tail towards a tortoiseshell she-kit, "That one is Sweetkit," she purred then nodded towards the three toms, "The gray tom is Shadekit, the white one is Harekit, and the ginger tabby is Stripekit."

"Beautiful names," Mistypaw murmured and Jaybreeze nodded. Gorseshadow yawned and Dawnfire walked over to the apprentice, "Lets give Gorseshadow some time to rest," she meowed leading the Mistypaw out of the nursery. She nodded a thanks to Dawnfire and hared off towards Bramblepaw who was sitting with Softpaw, Littlepaw, and Moorpaw, "Hi!" she mewed settling next to Moorpaw.

"Hi," Bramblepaw replied. Littlepaw and Softpaw nodded a greeting and Moorpaw pressed his muzzle against her.

She purred, "I just saw Gorseshadow and Jaybreeze's kits," she meowed.

"Oh! How many?" Littlepaw questioned excitedly.

"Four! One she-kit and three toms!" she answered.

"What are their names?" Bramblepaw pressed.

"The she-kit is Sweetkit and the toms are Shadekit, Harekit, and Stripekit," she explained.

"Lovely," Softpaw murmured watching Cloudstar walk over to the nursery to meet the new kits.

"Windclan will have strong new warriors," Lilyflight meowed walking over to the apprentices with her siblings who nodded in agreement.

"I might even get to mentor one!" Emberpool boasted puffing out her chest.

Wildflame rolled his eyes, "Vinetail wants you guys to meet her at the rock circle for battle practice."

"All of us?" Mistypaw asked confused, Wildflame nodded.

"Race you to the prey pile!" Lilyflight mewed to her littermates.

"I'll beat you both single-pawed!" Emberpool growled playfully shooting after Lilyflight. Wildflame raced off after them.

* * *

Mistypaw faced Littlepaw, the dark ginger she-cat narrowed her blue eyes, Mistypaw did the same. "Make a move," Littlepaw challenged. Lucky for her she had just been taught a new move yesterday that would work well on the younger apprentice. She ran at Littlepaw full speed and slid under her, raking her sheathed claws across her belly. Littlepaw yowled in surprise and pushed down hard on Mistypaw's shoulders. She struggled, but the young apprentice kept a strong grip. Then she remembered what Vinetail had said, using her back paws she pushed up on Littlepaw's belly, she flew off and landed a few fox lengths away. Mistypaw scrambled to her paws and turned to face her. Littlepaw ran at her and raked her side. Mistypaw turned and bit down on her tail, the younger apprentice grimaced and leaped on top of her. The two she-cats rolled around for awhile until Mistypaw pinned Littlepaw.

Fawnheart cut in, "Ok, if you had your claws unsheathed one of you would have run away by now," he meowed.

Mistypaw got off Littlepaw, "You fight well," she commented.

"So do you," Littlepaw replied getting up. Chippedbird called for Bramblepaw to face Moorpaw. This is going to be interesting, she thought padding over to Vinetail. The Black she-cat nodded her approval to her apprentice. Mistypaw watched as Bramblepaw lunged for Moorpaw, he dodged and raked his claws down her back. The brown she-cat grimaced and landed a clumsy blow to his side. He yowled, and bit down on her tail. She raked her claws down his back.

For the first time Mistypaw noticed a drop of red dripping down Bramblepaw's back and the same on Moorpaw! She looked closer and saw their claws were unsheathed. Without thinking she screamed, "Their bleeding!"

Chippedbird noticed the blood and ran towards the apprentices eye wide, "Stop!" he commanded prying Moorpaw off of Bramblepaw.

Vinetail ran up next to Chippedbird and they helped them to their paws. They locked eyes and growled at each other as they were led off. Mistypaw, Littlepaw, and Softpaw exchanged a glance and followed them with Fawnheart taking up the rear.

* * *

Mistypaw watched Bramblepaw and Moorpaw walk out of Cloudstar's den. She padded over to Bramblepaw, "So?" she asked.

She sighed, "We're both confined to camp for the next three days and we have to take care of the elders to!" Bramblepaw stated the punishment Moorpaw and her had gotten for fighting with their claws unsheathed.

"It's not that bad, the elders aren't that grumpy," Mistypaw tried to comfort her friend.

"What about Patchfeather?" Bramblepaw asked.

"At least you have Snailshell, she's nice," Mistypaw said and Bramblepaw nodded.

"I've got go, Moorpaw and I have to apologize to each other and I want to get it over with," she meowed angrily and stalked away.

"He's not that bad!" Mistypaw called after her, "You just need to get to know him! Try to be his friend!"

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed :) Reviewers get a grumpy Patchfeather plushie! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 7! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**(Bramblepaw's POV)**

"What are we doing today?" Bramblepaw asked rushing over to Chippedbird.

"I don't know what I'm doing yet but you are cleaning the elders den," he replied with a small hint of sympathy. Bramblepaw's tail drooped, she'd hoped he'd forgotten!

Mistypaw padded slowly over to her friend, "Its not going to be too bad, Bramblepaw. Moorpaw's nice once you get to know him!" Bramblepaw rolled her eyes. She wished Rainpaw were here! He'd at least be fun to work with. With a jolt Bramblepaw remembered her promise to the RiverClan tom, Oh StarClan I'll have to sneak off in the night to see a RiverClan apprentice when I'm not supposed to be out of camp especially not at night!

Moorpaw stomped grumpily over to her, "Hey Bramble lets get to work!" he muttered, Bramblepaw's fur bristled.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed.

Moorpaw smiled, "Whatever Bramble!"

"At least I'm not hare brained!" she retorted, Moorpaw's eyes flash and Bramblepaw resisted the urge to pounce on him. Shaking out her fur Bramblepaw turned tail and padded towards the elders den, upon entering she wrinkled her nose. Did a skunk die in here? She wondered, and was just about to pad slowly away when Patchfeather spotted her.

"Thornpaw come in! Is Harepaw with you? I was told you to would be cleaning the elders den and I hope you do a good job because the last cat what was her name? Oh yeah! Fluffypaw she left thorns about sticks and-"

"Uhh my names Bramblepaw not Thornpaw and Moorpaw's name isn't Harepaw though he is hare brained-"

"I heard that!" Moorpaw hisseed.

Bramblepaw ignored him, "And I believe you mean Softpaw not Fluffypaw" she continued.

Patchfeather nodded thoughtfully, "Oh yes, yes that's what I meant, names are getting away from me these days. Well Briarpaw and Rabbitpaw I hope you can clean nests better." he grumbled, Moorpaw exchanged a glance with her and Bramblepaw mouths back just leave it he won't figure are names out anyway.

* * *

"Snailshell have you been hunting lately?" Moorpaw asked as he picked a large tick out of her paw.

Snailshell's tortoiseshell fur began to bristle, "Well what do you expect me to do? Sit around in a nest all day while you youngsters have all the fun? No way! That's not for me" she muttered.

Bramblepaw smiled."Of course not! What Moorpaw means is he's impressed that you hunt at such an age" she explained.

Patchfeather laughed, "I wouldn't say she hunts, all Snailshell can come up with is a butterfly!" he teased, Snailshell cuffed his ear.

"I'd like to see you do better!" she argued just as Swiftdawn padded into the den.

"Sorry to interupt but could one of you watch my kits for me while I'm hunting?" she asked, Moorpaw wrinkled his nose at the word kits but Bramblepaw smiled, she loved playing with the kits.

"Of course I will!" she mewed happily, Swiftdawn smiled before padding from the den, Bramblepaw followed.

* * *

"Tell us a story!" Poolkit begged.

"Yeah! One about the forest!" Darkkit added.

"No! Tell us about the battle with ShadowClan!" Talonkit argued, Bramblepaw sighed licking Talonkit's forehead.

"I'll make up a story." she decided, the kits squeal in delight. Will I ever have kits with Rainpaw? She wondered but quickly shakes away the thought, were just friends!

"Alright once upon a time in a Clan far, far away there lived a kit named Squirrelkit." Bramblepaw began.

"Why was she named Squirrelkit?" Darkkit asked.

"Yeah why! Did she climb trees?" Poolkit pressed.

Bramblepaw smiled, "I'll explain but don't interrupt" she meowed,

"Okay we won't!" Darkkit promised.

"As I was saying Squirrelkit lived in another Clan, this Clan was called SkyClan-"

"Fawnheart told us stories about SkyClan!" Talonkit squeaked.

Bramblepaw ignored him."Anyway Squirrelkit was a very curious cat and one day she decided to sneak out of camp-" Another voice cut off her story but this time it wasn't one of the kits it was the voice of Rainpaw! Bramblepaw ordered the kits to stay in the den before rushing from the nursery and into camp. Sure enough, Rainpaw, Frogwater and a long haired white tom were standing in the camp.

"ShadowClan and ThunderClan are attacking our camp!" Rainpaw explained before stumbling to the ground,

"RAINPAW!" Bramblepaw yowled rushing to his side.

Mistypaw padded over to her friend, "Do you know him?" she questioned through narrowed eyes, Bramblepaw gulped.

"Uhh, no! I mean yes! I met him on patrol...but Mistypaw look he's hurt!" she rolled Rainpaw onto his belly revealing a deep gash.

Cloudstar rushed into the middle of camp, "Clayfoot, Fawnheart, Snowspirit, Jaybreeze, Redwing, Vinetail, Mistypaw and Littlepaw come with me the rest of the Clan guard the camp ThunderClan and ShadowClan may try to invade!" he ordered, the cats mentioned raced after their leader and for once Bramblepaw is glad she isn't one of them.

"Dawnfire! Rainpaw needs help!" Bramblepaw meowed, the orange and white she-cat is already rushing from her den, herbs in her jaws.

Bramblepaw turns to Frogwater and the other RiverClan warrior, "Rainpaw will be fine, go help your Clan!" she ordered, the two warriors look surprised an apprentice is ordering them around but they nod and rush out of camp. Turning to Dawnfire she asks, "Will he be okay?" Dawnfire plastered the final leaf onto Rainpaw's side and nodded.

"Yes he just needs to rest, help me move him to my den," she meowed, breathing a sigh of relief Bramblepaw helped Dawnfire hoist Rainpaw onto her shoulders. Once he's laying in a soft nest in the medicine den Bramblepaw curls up beside him breathing in his scent, she sighed, oh Rainpaw I love you and please be okay!

* * *

**Hope u liked it! Snailshell pluishes for the reviewers! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! (If Petalwish sent you then greetings!) Here is Chapter 8!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**(Mistypaw's POV)**

Mistypaw shot after Littlepaw, she could hear yowls coming from the battle. The screeching got louder and she had to flatten her ears to block out the noise. Why would ThunderClan and ShadowClan be attacking, it's the middle of green-leaf! Mistypaw watched Littlepaw's tail disappear into the camp and paused before she ran in. Cats were everywhere screeching and hissing, the number of ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats completely outnumbered the skinny RiverClanners. Mistypaw noticed a black apprentice trying to fight off two large ThunderClan toms, she howled a battle call and leaped on the larger of the two, a white tom, and raked her claws down his back. He hissed in surprise and tried to fling her off, she dug her claws in deeper in a desperate attempt to stay on. Meanwhile the black apprentice had pinned the other ThunderClan warrior and was striking at him again and again until he slithered out from underneath him and ran towards the ShadowClan border. The black tom then turned and raked his claws on the white tom's flank. Mistypaw leaped off him and struck heavy blows to his other side, he yowled and ran away.

The RiverClan apprentice turned to her, "Thanks!" he breathed and ran off to help a tiny black she-cat. Mistypaw watched him go, then turned to study the battle. Vinetail and Redwing were chasing off two ShadowClanners, Fawnheart and Littlepaw were slashing at the ThunderClan deputy Boltstrike, Cloudstar and the RiverClan deputy Runningflame were fending off three muscular toms, and Jaybreeze was fighting a ginger ShadowClan apprentice. Most of the ThunderClan cats were gone and some the ShadowClanners were badly wounded. Just then Mistypaw heard a yowl coming from Mossystar, the RiverClan leader had been pinned down by Needlestar and his deputy Fallowblaze. She bolted towards them and dug her claws into Fallowblaze's flank trying desperately to pull her off the pale leader. She hissed and raked her claws down Mistypaw's side, she screamed in pain and cast clumsy blows at the deputy's face. Fallowblaze screeched and fell onto Mistypaw, the two she-cats rolled around until Mistypaw dug her claws into the white she-cat's flank and she hissed and ran away.

"ShadowClan, ThunderClan retreat!" she heard Needlestar yowl. She sat up to find ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats fleeing, Mossystar was lying next to Mistypaw her chest barely rising. Mistypaw stared wide eyed at the motionless leader. The RiverClan medicine cat apprentice Dreamspirit ran up to her leader.

"Will she be ok?" Mistypaw asked, "Is she losing a life?"

Dreamspirit sighed, "I'm afraid this is her last," she replied. Mistypaw stood speechless as Cloudstar and Runningflame ran over to them.

"Mossystar?" Runningflame asked pressing his muzzle to her flank.

"She's dead," Dreamspirit meowed slowly. Runningflame stared at the medicine cat apprentice for a long time before crying out. Injured RiverClan cats gathered around their fallen leader. Dreamspirit's mentor Speckleheart padded over to the pale leader, mouth full of sweet smelling herbs.

A blue-gray queen belly swollen with kits pressed against Runningflame. He pulled away and leaped onto a large rock to address the Clan, "Cats of RiverClan!" he called as the injured warriors gathered at the base of the rock, "As you know ShadowClan and ThunderClan attacked our camp and killed Mossystar who was on her last life." The cats murmured sadly as Speckleheart and Dreamspirit weaved throughout the group checking for wounds. "We hope she finds good hunting in StarClan. We thank WindClan for helping us win this battle!" the cats cheered and Mistypaw felt hot, "We also thank Frogwater, Fluffynose and Rainpaw for alerting WindClan!"

"Frogwater, Fluffynose, Rainpaw!" the cats cheered, Frogwater and Fluffynose beamed and she recalled that Rainpaw was back at camp getting treated. Mistypaw remembered Bramblepaw's odd behavior around the tom.

"I will go with Speckleheart to Moonpool and help escort the WindClan cats back to their camp right now, I will hopefully be back in time to appoint a deputy before moon high. For now Emberleaf is in charge!"

A dark ginger tom looked up at his new leader in surprise, then nodded, "I will keep RiverClan safe!" he promised, and the cats began to wander to their dens.

* * *

Mistypaw padded beside Cloudstar and Runningflame, "Cloudstar I can't thank WindClan enough! I-" Cloudstar put his fluffy white tail in front of the younger tom's mouth.

"It's the least we could do," he replied removing his tail. Then looking thoughtful he meowed, "One of your apprentices is being treated in our camp, Rainpaw is his name I believe, he can stay with us until he is well then we will have him delivered to your camp." Runningflame nodded.

Mistypaw looked at her leader, "Do you think ThunderClan and ShadowClan have alliance?" she asked.

Cloudstar turned to her, "Yes," he meowed quietly, "My dreams have been troubled lately, I dream of cats fighting and bloodshed. I fear they want more then just territory and prey." Runningflame nodded in agreement. Mistypaw sighed as they entered WindClan territory. "Make your way to Moonpool," the white leader meowed to Runningflame, "If you run into any patrols tell them I have given you permission to be on our territory." The brown tabby tom nodded in reply and summoned Speckleheart to be off.

"See you at the gathering tomorrow!" Speckleheart called to Cloudstar as they padded away. Cloudstar nodded and lead his clan towards their camp.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to try to be positive in your reviews! Also CC is accepted! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Double update, yeah! :) Here is chapter 9...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**(Bramblepaw's POV)**

Bramblepaw's eyes fluttered open, Rainpaw is stirring! "Rainpaw!" she whispered.

The gray and white tom raised his head, "Bramblepaw? Where am I?" he asked his voice weak.

"In WindClan's medicine den. You collapsed after running here with Frogwater and another white tom." Bramblepaw explained.

Rainpaw's dark blue eyes widened and he struggled to his paws, "The battle! ThunderClan and ShadowClan attacked our camp! I have to help!" he yowled.

"WindClan helped drive them off its okay. You need to rest, we'll bring you home soon." Bramblepaw soothed. Rainpaw's legs buckled and he plopped down onto the nest, "Rainpaw!" Bramblepaw yowled.

Rainpaw shook his fur out, "I'm okay...just tired," he yawned before falling into a deep sleep.

Bramblepaw looked around making sure Dawnfire wasn't in the den. She's not, so Bramblepaw bent down and licked Rainpaw's forehead, "I'll go and get you some fresh-kill," she murmured padding from the den.

As Bramblepaw approached the pile, Crowmist stepped in her way. Yellow eyes blazing. "Hello?" Bramblepaw mewed.

Crowmist snarled, "Don't talk to me! You ugly rogue!"

"What! I'm not a rogue! I'm a Clan cat!" Bramblepaw retorted utterly baffled.

"Yeah a Clan cat who isn't even Clan born! Plus she sleeps with enemy warriors!" Crowmist sneered.

Bramblepaw's fur began to bristle, "I'm still a Clan cat! Plus Rainpaw isn't even an enemy he's from RiverClan!" she hissed.

Crowmist swatted her with a paw, "Defending him are you?" she growled.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! LIVING IN A CLAN WHERE NO ONE RESPECTS ME! THEY YELL AT ME JUST MORE WANTING TO MAKE SURE A RIVERCLAN CAT ISN'T HURT! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE TRUSTED?" Bramblepaw yowled. Not waiting for an answer she ran from WindClan's camp, haring across the moor until her legs gave way and she collapsed. Regaining herself Bramblepaw straightened, she could hear a slight trickle of water. There's a waterfall in WindClan territory? She padded closer to the sound and gasped at the sight she saw. A glistening star filled pool is nestled at the base of many rocks, this must be the MoonPool! Which means I'm in ThunderClan territory! She was about to turn back when a growl sounded behind her, two cats were approaching the MoonPool. A skinny gray she-cat and a large ginger tom, Bramblepaw quickly jumped behind a large bush and pricked her ears trying to hear their conversation.

"I'm telling you Heatstorm I don't need to bring a guard to the MoonPool! Please leave!" the gray she-cat snapped.

The large ginger tom, Heatstorm, snarls,"Fine! Suit yourself Littlesong but if an army of RiverClan warriors kill you its not my fault!"

Littlesong rolled her eyes, "All right, just go!" she meowed sharply, Heatstorm shrugged before stomping off. Once the sound of his paw steps faded Littlesong turned towards the bush where Bramblepaw was hiding. "Come out, I'm not going to hurt you. Not all ThunderClan cats are bad, especially not medicine cats." she murmured softly, Bramblepaw gulped, but padded from her hiding spot.

"Umm...sorry I was running and I, uh, didn't notice I ended up in ThunderClan territory and-"

Littlesong cut her off, "Its okay young one I have been waiting for you." she murmured.

Bramblepaw's eyes widened, "Excuse me?" she questioned.

"When stars dawn over the moor two will come to save the clan, and when the stars fall back in place, one will go and one will stay," Littlesong meowed her voice ringing around the stone hollow.

"Was that a prophecy?" Bramblepaw asked.

Littlesong smiled, "Choose wisely little one, you will save the Clans, we has been waiting for you." she murmured before turning and padding away. Bramblepaw's heart quickened, I have to get home!

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed! Littlesong plushies for the reviewers! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! And Remember to review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**(Mistypaw's POV)**

Mistypaw watched as Dawnfire applied cobwebs to Clayfoot's side, "Mouse-dung!" the medicine cat cursed, "Mistypaw will you go into my den and fetch more cobwebs?" Mistypaw nodded, getting up she padded into the medicine cat den. Hurrying to the back of the den she looked at the neat piles of herbs. Glancing down at her own side she looked at the stringy cobwebs to refresh her memory on what they looked like. Scanning the herbs she found the cobwebs and was about to grab some when a bright red berry caught her eye. Was that the same kind of berry that turned her and Bramblepaw into cats?! Suddenly everything came flooding back to her, her mom and dad! Her house, being a human! How could she have forgotten! "What's taking so long?" Dawnfire meowed irritated as she walked into the den.

"Well, umm, what are these?" she flicked her tail towards the berries.

"Those are Deathberries," Dawnfire replied scooping up a pawful of cobwebs.

"What do they do?"

"They kill you," the medicine cat replied simply.

"They why do you have them!?" Mistypaw questioned nervously.

"Because," Dawnfire meowed, "They can be used to help in very extreme cases."

Mistypaw nodded, "Do they do anything else? Like uh maybe transform you into something?"

The medicine cat shook her head, then padded out of the den. Mistypaw watched her go, then how did those berries make Bramblepaw and me cats?

* * *

Mistypaw put her muzzle against Moorpaw, breathing in his scent she sighed. He purred, "Look at Gorseshadow's kits!" he nodded towards the four kits as they played with a small ball of moss, "It feels like they were born yesterday!"

She lifted her head to look at the kits, Sweetkit had hold of moss ball and was trying to keep it away from her three bigger and stronger brothers. Surprisingly she was doing a better job at it then expected. Mistypaw giggled in amusement, "Yes, and Poolkit, Talonkit, and Darkkit will be apprentices soon!"

Moorpaw purred, "Will we have kits?" he murmured as if he knew the answer. The question threw Mistypaw off. She thought back to earlier, getting cobwebs for Dawnfire and discovering the Deathberries. She had hoped spending time with Moorpaw would help her to forget, forget she had ever been a human. She thought of her mom and dad. "Well?" he pressed.

"Moorpaw," she started, "I like you, a lot! But, there are things I have never told you, things that no cat would believe and I don't want to put you through that!" her faded blue eyes became pools of grief, "I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore." she got up and ran out of camp and onto the moor. She ran to the lake, and sat down staring at her reflection.

"Mistypaw?" a voice asked, she turned to see Bramblepaw running towards her, "Mistypaw! There was this cat at the MoonPool! She told me I was going to save the clan! There's a prophecy, listen! When-"

Mistypaw cut her excited friend off, "Bramblepaw, I know the prophecy, it's been haunting my dreams ever since my first day as an apprentice."

Bramblepaw looked taken aback, "Oh," was all she managed to say.

"Sit," Mistypaw said motioning to her friend, "When you look at your reflection what do you see?"

"A cat?" Bramblepaw replied confused, "Mistypaw what's this about?"

"Don't remember? Bramblepaw we used to be humans not cats! Your name was Lily and mine was Alice!" Her friend nodded as if it was all coming back, "Bramb- Lily don't you miss your mom? Your dad!? Your brother!" Don't you wonder if they're looking for you? Don't you want to go back?"

"Alice, I like it here! Yes I miss them, but it's better here, for me! With Rainpaw..." her voice trailed off.

"You love him don't you?" she asked expressionless.

"Yes," Bramblepaw muttered, "And no matter how much I miss my family I can't leave him." She got up and began to pad away, leaving Mistypaw gazing into the glimmering water, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

Mistypaw padded into the camp, she had spent the whole night by the lake. Quietly she slipped into the apprentice den and curled up in a extra nest that was as far away from Moorpaw as she could get.

She managed a few minutes of sleep before waking up to the usual buzz of the clan. She stood up and stretched, a small yawn escaped her mouth and she padded out of the den. All around her cats went about going on patrols and eating prey, she knew them all yet they looked foreign and strange. Moorpaw and his two sisters were sharing a mouse, their eyes met and he turned away. She sighed and eyed the mouse, hardly believing she had eaten one of those and liked it! Shaking away the thought she went to find Cloudstar. The dawn patrol had just returned and was giving Crowmist their report. Cloudstar padded out of his den and Mistypaw ran up to him, "Cloudstar can I-"

He swished his tail over her mouth to silence her, then turned to Crowmist, "Stop all patrols I have a very important duty to perform," he meowed, then turning to Mistypaw he said, "Thank you for reminding me."

"Your-" but she was cut off again as Cloudstar leaped onto the Tallrock.

"Let all cats old enough to sleep under the stars join here for a clan meeting!" he yowled. Cats began to gather at the base of the rock talking amongst themselves. Cloudstar spoke again, "About ten moons ago we found two kits at a gathering, they became apprentices and now I am proud to make them into full WindClan warriors! Mistypaw and Bramblepaw please step forward!" Mistypaw walked stiffly to the Tallrock surprised, Bramblepaw bounded over to join her. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clanmates even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Bramblepaw exclaimed.

"I do," Mistypaw murmured.

"You have both proven yourselves to be loyal cats-"

"I wouldn't say loyal," Crowmist sneered. Bramblepaw growled under her breath.

Cloudstar cast his deputy a stern look and continued, "From this moment on you will be known as Mistyeyes and Bramblesky!"

"Mistyeyes, Bramblesky!" everyone except Crowmist and Moorpaw cheered.

"Cloudstar," Mistyeyes mewed, all eyes were on her, "I would like to say something."

"Go ahead," Cloudstar meowed.

"I wish to leave WindClan!"

* * *

**OHH Cliffy... *grins evilly***


	12. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 sorry for the wait Petalwish was sick...Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**(Bramblesky's POV)**

Whispers of shock rise up from the Clan, Bramblesky is the first to speak.

"Your leaving!" she gasped, rushing forward. Cloudstar stared at her a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why?" he and Bramblesky chorus at the same time, Mistyeye's faded blue eyes seem to grow even fainter in the dim light.

She turns slowly to face the Clan, "You all have been great to me, I couldn't ask for a better family. Vinetail you were the best mentor, Cloudstar the best leader, Littlepaw, Softpaw you guys are amazing friends. Moorpaw-" Mistyeyes's voice cracks Moorpaw surges forward but a glare from Bramblesky makes him stop. Mistyeye's continues, "Wildflame, Emberpool, Lilyflight for the first few moons of my Clan life you really accepted me. Crowmist, you may not have know it but you inspire me whenever we launch into battle." Mistyeye turned to face the Clan deputy, Crowmist looked startled but she slowly smiled. "Dawnfire you are the best medicine cat ever, anyone who could help Moorpaw and Rainpaw," she shot a glance at Bramblesky before continuing, "Is amazing, they owe their life to you." Mistyeyes went on like that for some time telling each Clan member how much she cared for them. By the end her eyes truly were misty and she turned to the kits peeking out from behind Swiftdawn and Gorseshadow's legs. "Talonkit, Poolkit, Darkkit, Sweetkit, Shadekit and Stripekit," they came from behind their mothers legs and raced Mistyeyes, she ran towards them and licked each one on the forehead, "You six are so funny, especially when..." she glanced at Snailshell, and Patchfeather, "When you hit Patchfeather with the moss ball!" despite the tears that were streaming down every cats faces they laughed.

"I'd never seen moss balls knock out a cat before," Snailshell murmured. Bramblesky smiled but and turned to face her friend.

"Well...I have to go," Mistyeyes murmured.

"Please don't! We need a story!" the kits chirped.

"Bramblesky will tell you plenty of stories" Mistyeyes promised, Poolkit glanced at Bramblesky. She nodded and the kits eyes slightly brighten.

"Well Bramblesky? Are you coming?" Mistyeye asked.

All eyes turn to Bramblesky, she takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry Mistyeyes...I can't leave. Not now, not ever I'm meant to stay a cat but...well I'll miss you, I'll miss you alot! You are the only one who understand my love-" she broke off, for Rainpaw Bramblesky adds silently.

Mistyeyes nods as though she were expecting it, "Alright, and Bramblesky?" Mistyeyes murmured.

"Yeah?" Bramblesky asked. Mistyeye rushed towards her friend and buries her head in her brown fur. Bramblesky began to sob, so does the whole Clan. Finally Mistyeyes pulled away.

"Bye Mistyeyes may StarClan go with you!" Cloudstar meowed, though Bramblesky knows they won't. Mistyeyes is going to find a cure for becoming a twoleg again.

"My names Alice," Mist- no Alice announced, before turning and padding away.

Right at the entrance Moorpaw stops her, "I'll go with you! Alice I love you!" he meows tears streaming down his face, Mistyeyes blinks sadly at him before breaking into a run. The clan is silent, they watch Moorpaw collapse in the clearing his green eyes clouded. To Bramblesky's surprise she is the one who padded over to the brown tom. She comforted him, knowing exactly how he felt, she felt the same way every time she watched Rainpaw vanish into the reeds in RiverClan territory.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed! I will be writing what happens to Mistyeyes and Petalwish will be writing about whats going on in the clan.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! (From now on Mistyeyes will be known as Alice, which was her human name)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**(Alice's POV)**

Alice stumbled blindly through ThunderClan territory. Her eyes stung from crying and her paws were sore from walking. She didn't have much of an idea of where she was going, all she knew is she that she might find answers at the Moonpool. She thought about Moorpaw and how he had wanted to come with her, did he really still love her even after she said they couldn't be together? She began to hear the low trickle of a waterfall. Slowly she crept towards the sound, fitting her paws into the prints of the ancient cats. Alice found herself gazing at the starlit pool, her eyes wide. She settled down by the water and stared at it. What am I supposed to do now? She thought, drink it. A voice in the back of her head said. Cautiously she leaned down and lapped up some of the cold water. Instantly she fell asleep, all she could see was darkness and it felt like she was falling. She had hoped StarClan would talk to her but not like this! Suddenly the falling stopped and she was sitting by the lake, cats were fighting behind her and she couldn't move. This is the same dream she'd been having since she joined the clan! The prophecy rang in her ears and she tried to block it out, this is pointless! She thought trying to wake up, Stop! Stop! "Stop!" her eyes flashed open and she shut her mouth hoping that no one had heard her. She got up and cast one last glance at the Moonpool before stalking away. Dumb dream! She thought bitterly, not noticing how deep she was going into ThunderClan territory, can't I dream of something useful for once! Dumb dead cats!

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" a voice growled behind her. She turned around to see a huge reddish orange tom, his amber eyes blazing. Two cats padded up behind him, a muscular black she-cat who seemed to be an apprentice and a pure white tom.

She cowered under the reddish toms height, "I, umm," she stuttered.

The she-cat hissed menacingly, "She doesn't seem to have a good reason to be on our territory..."

"What should we do with her Blazewillow?" the white tom asked.

The reddish tom stared her down, "We should take her to Birdstar, she can decide what to do with this trespasser." The white tom and the she-cat nodded in agreement, then went to stand on either side of her. The reddish tom, apparently named Blazewillow brought up the rear. Alice walked silently not responding to their questions, she had never been treated like a prisoner before, everyone in WindClan had been so nice to her. For a brief moment she wished Moorpaw would appear and save her, but she wistfully remembered he was gone, she was alone now.

* * *

Alice was lead into the ThunderClan camp, cats began to pad out of their dens. It was just after dawn and she was hungry from all the walking she had been doing. Her mouth watered as she caught a glimpse of the fresh-kill pile. Blazewillow nodded to the white tom who ran off to Birdstar's den. A moment later he reappeared with the leader at his side. The Birdstar spoke, "Hailfeather tells me you found a trespasser on our territory."

Blazewillow nodded, "We've tried to ask her who she is but she won't talk," he meowed.

Birdstar looked her in the eye, Alice resisted the urge to claw her face. She turned to Blazewillow, "Then ask again!" she meowed harshly.

"Wa-what's your name?" he stuttered, Alice didn't reply, "WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" he screamed angrily.

Alice fluffed her fur up and gave a small hiss, "My name," she meowed quietly flattening her fur, "Is Alice."

"I think i've seen her at the gatherings," a cat called from the crowd that had gathered.

"Yeah!" another cat agreed, "She's from WindClan!"

Birdstar nodded thoughtfully, "And why would warrior with a kittypet name like you be on our territory?" Alice didn't answer. "Fine!" the leader snapped, "Don't answer!" She turned to Blazewillow and Hailfeather, "We will keep her prisoner, she may have some valuable information about WindClan." The two toms nodded and Birdstar continued, "She will stay with me in my den, tell Boltstrike to keep two guards posted there everyday." The toms ran off to find Boltstrike and the crowd of cats padded back to their dens. The tan leader lead Alice up to her den, "Go on in," she meowed and Alice walked cautiously into the large den. Two cats, a brown tabby tom and a greenish gray tom sat down by the entrance. Alice laid down and put her head on her paws as watched the ThunderClan leader address the guards and stalk away.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Remember to please review! Reviewers get a nonexistent cookie!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13! (Me and Petalwish are thinking about doing a sequel, please review and tell us what you think!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**(Bramblesky's POV)**

Bramblesky padded across the tree bridge, Moorpaw beside her. She'd been comforting the brown tom about Mistyeyes almost the whole day even though she had left three sunrises ago. Not looking where she was going Bramblesky's paws slipped on the bark and she fell towards the lake.

"Help!" she yowled. Moorpaw surged forward but wasn't quick enough, Bramblesky plunged into the churning black water below. Being a WindClan cat she didn't know how to swim, she began to sink to the bottom, oh StarClan I'm going to die! A flash of grey and white fur darkened her vision and her head was thrust above the surface. Who? Then she saw Rainpaw's sparkling blue eyes and she breathed in his sweet scent. "Rainpaw!" she managed to cough, she glanced up towards her Clan mates. Moorpaw is making his way towards them, his green eyes dark. Crowmist and Cloudstar are watching from the island. A few RiverClan warriors are waiting for Rainpaw, a pretty tabby she-cat, a large gray tom and Ferntail.

"Rainpaw!" the tabby she-cat chirped her emerald green eyes shining, she rushed towards Rainpaw. Bramblesky felt a twinge of jealousy but it died down when he turned to the she-cat and snarled, "Go away Shiningpaw!" Shiningpaw opened her mouth for a stinging retort but the gray tom glared at her and she backed off.

Ferntail looked at her apprentice suspiciously, "Well Rainpaw, you just dived to your death to save Bramblepaw-"

"Bramblesky" Bramblesky corrected her, Rainpaw's eyes gleam happily.

"Great job" he whispered, Bramblesky purred.

Ferntail continued, "Whatever, the point is Rainpaw you just dove off the tree bridge to save her" she meowed disgustedly flicking her tail towards Bramblesky.

"Your point exactly?" Bramblesky snapped.

Ferntail's fur bristles, "Your WindClan!" she rolled her eyes as though the answer was obvious.

"I'll deal with Rainpaw when we get back to camp," a brown tabby tom Bramblesky recognized as Runningstar meowed sharply flicking his tail. Rainpaw moved from Bramblesky's side and he glanced at his leader, opened his mouth as if he were to say something, he stops shook his head and padded off. Bramblesky dipped her head to the RiverClan leader before following, her pelt dripping with water.

"ShadowClan is doing fire despite the hardness of Leaf Bare. Nightpool recently kitted Clawstrike's kits there names are: Onekit, Petalkit and Marshkit." Nettlestar reported stepping back so that Cloudstar could take his place.

"WindClan is well, we have two new warriors. Bramblesky and her friend who recently left the Clan Mistyeyes, she now prefers to be called Alice," Cloudstar yowled.

"Bramblesky, Bramblesky," no one chanted Mistyeye's name and it made Bramblesky's fur bristle.

"Speaking of Alice we recently found her on ThunderClan territory and we are holding her prisoner and are hoping that WindClan will bargain prey or territory for her!" Birdstar announced, gasps for shock rose from WindClan. Moorpaw shifted uncomfortably next to Bramblesky.

Cloudstar flicked his tail for silence, "We will not Birdstar. She is no longer WindClan," Cloudstar growled through clenched teeth, Bramblesky could see he was trying hard not to show how sad he was. She had suspected for some time that Cloudstar had liked her friend but she hadn't said anything.

"But she's my best friend!" Bramblesky yowled.

Cloudstar glared at her, "That is my final decision!" he growled, Bramblesky resisted a harsh retort. Birdstar looked surprised but said nothing.

Runningstar stepped forward, "RiverClan is well, we have began to hunt mice because the river has frozen over. Also we have three new apprentices, Shiningpaw, Moonpaw and Redpaw!" Runningstar announced, Bramblesky glanced towards the pretty tabby she'd seen earlier. She obviously liked Rainpaw, he was a very handsome cat. And Shiningpaw was the prettiest apprentice Bramblesky had ever seen, she glanced down at her own dirty brown fur. It was sleek but her ears were fluffy making her feel awkward. Bramblesky had never really cared about her appearance before but now if there were she-cats like that in RiverClan Rainpaw could easily fall for them.

"Shiningpaw! Moonpaw! Redpaw!" the Clans chanted, Bramblesky looked at the two other apprentices. A very fluffy silver tom with bright blue eyes and a ginger furred she-cat. Bramblesky guessed the silver tom was Moonpaw and the ginger she-cat was Redpaw.

"That is all" Runningstar meowed stepping back but Rainpaw got to his paws,

"Actually Mossystar, I'd like to leave RiverClan!" he yowled. Bramblesky stared at him, No! I can't lose you! You become a rogue! She thought, tears beginning to form in her deep blue eyes.

"And where would you go?" Runningstar asked glancing at Bramblesky.

"WindClan. If they'll have me. I...I love Bramblesky!" Rainpaw admitted his voice echoed around the island. Runningstar turned to Cloudstar, his eyes were wide but amusement glistened in them.

Bramblesky turned to face her leader getting to her paws to stand beside Rainpaw, "If you don't take him in, I'll leave!" she vowed.

Cloudstar shook his head, "I wasn't going to say no. Rainpaw and I already talked about this, after all WindClan did save him and I knew he liked Bramblesky for caring for him. Neither of them broke the warrior code, its not like they were meeting at night?" Cloudstar raised the question.

Bramblesky gulps, "No, no sir" she managed holding back her secret. Cloudstar nodded thoughtfully, "Then Runningstar if you'll let us have him. WindClan will take in Rainpaw," he meowed challenge in his voice. Runningstar flicked his tail angrily. Bramblesky glanced at Shiningpaw, she was blinking hard as though trying to stop herself from crying.

"Fine take him! It's not like RiverClan would want this traitor in our ranks!" Runningstar spat.

Cloudstar dipped his head, "Rainpaw is no traitor, he is simply a cat who doesn't admit his love."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Double update yeah! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**(Alice's POV)**

Alice stared at the gray she-cat who nosed a small mouse towards her, she leaned down and took a small bite. The guard seemed satisfied with this and turned back to her position. It was three days after she had been taken prisoner and although she had not been outside the den, she could the clan was abuzz with gossip about her. Alice nibbled on her mouse some more and thought about Moorpaw, wishing more than ever that he was here with her. She thought about a lot, was it really right to leave him? I'm a human he's a cat, she reasoned with herself. Just then out of the corner of her eye she noticed a gray she-cat with white markings and bright green eyes talking to the guards, "Yes, I have Bridstar's permission!" Alice heard her snap. The two guards shrugged and left, the she-cat watched them go then turned to her. "Hello!" she meowed cheerily. Alice stared at her and the cat continued, "I'm Littlesong, the ThunderClan medicine cat. Birdstar has asked me to take you out for a walk since you've been cooped up all day." Alice sighed, it hadn't even been a day! Why was this cat being so nice to her? Aren't ThunderClan cats supposed to be mean? She remembered that Birdstar was going to try to get information out her, thats why they must be acting so nice. Alice followed Littlesong through the forest, she could have ran away but for some reason she didn't. Just then she noticed how close they were to the border by Moonpool.

For the first time that day she spoke, "Why are we here?"

"She speaks!" Littlesong meowed playfully, then got a very serious look on her face, "I'm going to help you escape."

Alice looked dumbfounded, "But why?"

"As I told your friend Bramblesky not all ThunderClan cats are bad, especially not medicine cats."

"How do you know her warrior name!?"

"You'd be surprised how much I know..." her voice trailed off, "I know what your looking for, you want to be a human again." Alice stared at her, how did this random cat she had just met know so much about her? "Now," Littlesong chirped, "We need to make this believable, now if we were to be walking in silence and you just attacked me and ran what kind of move would you attack me with?"

Alice looked at her confused, "Um, I guess I would turn and strike you across the face."

"Great! Do that!"

"What?!"

"Do that move that way they'll think you attacked me!"

"But I don't want to-"

"Do it!" Alice turned and struck her across the face, the medicine cat recoiled in pain before stiffly meowing, "Go!" Alice stared at her for a moment before running across the border and out of sight, she could faintly hear the medicine cat yowling, "Help! Help! The prisoner got away!" Alice sighed and didn't look back, she just kept running.

* * *

**She escaped! Sorry it was so short :(**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**(Bramblesky's POV)**

Bramblesky deposited a rabbit on the fresh-kill pile, her old mentor, Chippedbird gave her an approving nod before picking up the rabbit and padding over to sit beside his mate Deepfern. Bramblesky licked her chest fur, at least she wasn't being treated bad because of Rainpaw. She wished she could say the same for him! Bramblesky scanned the camp, Littlepaw padded over to her.

"He's not here, Cloudstar took him hunting!" she meowed, Cloudstar had decided to mentor Rainpaw himself, which made Bramblesky uneasy but hopeful at the same time.

"How did you-?" Bramblesky began.

"Who else would you be looking for?" Littlepaw joked.

"Actually Moorpaw" Bramblesky retorted.

Littlepaw's eyes grow dark, "Oh, yes. I saw him in the warriors den earlier" she mumbled.

"The what? He's an apprentice!" Bramblesky yowled racing for the den, she slipped inside. Moorpaw is crouched in Alice's nest his green eyes glazed and his brown fur spiked. Bramblesky stared expectantly at Vinetail and Branchfall.

"He's not doing any harm," Vinetail murmured sympathy in her voice, Bramblesky nodded to her before padding towards Moorpaw. Upon reaching the nest Alice's scent drifted from it, stale yet warm. Bramblesky sighed, oh Alice I miss you!

Moorpaw looked up at her, his green eyes glazed with sadness, "She's gone Bramblesky gone! And she doesn't love me, she doesn't love me! She didn't want me with her!" Moorpaw murmured his voice heavy.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Bramblesky asked.

Moorpaw shook his head, "Too sad to eat," he mumbled.

"Go eat something." Bramblesky ordered, Moorpaw opened his mouth to object but decided otherwise.

"Alright" he sighed and padded from the den. Bramblesky followed nodding to Vinetail and Branchfall on the way out. She padded from the warriors den just as Rainpaw walked into the clearing.

He rushed over to her, "Cloudstar taught me how to catch a rabbit! He told me I'm fast for a RiverClan cat, I almost out ran him!" he exclaimed.

Bramblesky purred and rubbed up against him, "That's great!" she praised just as Cloudstar padded over to his apprentice.

"Well Bramblesky your RiverClan friend sure can run, I'm glad we took him in." he meowed, Bramblesky purred even louder.

Then she glanced in Moorpaw's direction, and leaned closer to Rainpaw, "Hey Rainpaw, will you...uhh watch Moorpaw I'm afraid he'll do something stupid like follow Alice" she murmured, Rainpaw nodded to her his blue eyes gleaming in the soft amber light.

"Of course," he whispered before padding over tom, tail held high.

"Bramblesky lead a hunting patrol, take Redwing, Wildflame, Vinetail and Moor-Littlepaw" Crowmist corrected glancing across the clearing at Moorpaw, Rainpaw was muttering something to him but Moorpaw didn't look any better.

"Of course! Come on guys!" Bramblesky meowed, her heart was beating quickly, she'd never led a patrol before! Bramblesky flicked her tail and her patrol followed her out of camp and onto the moor.

"Where to?" Vinetail asked.

"ThunderClan border" Bramblesky blurted out.

"Risky" Redwing mutters, but she didn't object. Bramblesky wanted to change where they were going to hunt, but decided it would look to unprofessional. Littlepaw bounced ahead her eyes glistening and her fur spiking, she'd grown in the last moon and was almost as big as Bramblesky. She Moorpaw and Softpaw will be warriors soon! Bramblesky remembered, that they were only a moon younger than her. Once they reached the ThunderClan border, there greeted by a patrol of hostile warriors.

"What do you want?" a large black tom asked.

"We're just here to hunt." Redwing snarled, Bramblesky nudged the ginger she-cat to remind her that she was the head to the patrol.

"Greetings, we are aloud to hunt on our own territory, you know that I'm sure?" she sneered.

The tom narrowed his eyes at her, "Your Bramblesky, I'd like to tell you your stupid friend escaped yesterday!" he informed her, Bramblesky couldn't help but smile.

"We ran into a ShadowClan patrol just now, they captured, a brown tom by the name of Moorpaw. And the gray and white tom from the gathering, Rainpaw was it? They found them in their territory sneaking about! Their bringing them to their camp." a white she-cat meowed. Bramblesky's heart stopped.

"So ShadowClan and ThunderClan are together now?" Redwing asked, the tom nodded as though it were obvious.

"Hey umm I have a thorn in my pad. I'm going to go back to camp and have Dawnfire check it out, Redwing you lead the patrol." Bramblesky meowed, before haring off but not towards camp towards ShadowClan territory.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review!**


	17. Chapter 16

**2 double updates in the same day!? Heck Ya! This chapter is from Moorpaw's POV! o.O**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**(Moorpaw's POV)**

Moorpaw watched as a black she-cat padded into the ShadowClan camp, she sat down next to Fallowblaze and Needlestar. He couldn't smile with pleasure when he looked at the scar Alice had left on the pretty white deputy. He turned to Rainpaw who was sitting next to him in the prisoner den, they gray and white tom cast him a wary but tired glance. As soon as Bramblesky's patrol had left they had sneaked into ThunderClan territory to try and find Alice, but they accidentally strayed into ShadowClan territory while looking for the ThunderClan camp and been caught by a patrol. The two toms had been taken to the ShadowClan camp and put in the prisoner den. Moorpaw turned his attention back to the three ShadowClanners discussing their fate, it seemed as if they had a lot of ideas. Finally the whispering stopped and a white furred she-cat appeared in the camp along with an apprentice who Moorpaw recognized as Shiningpaw from last night's gathering. Needlestar stood up, "Ahh, Palesplash, Shiningpaw how nice of you two to show up," the dark brown tom meowed.

Rainpaw stirred beside Moorpaw, "Mom!?" he asked surprise in his voice.

Moorpaw turned to look at Rainpaw, "That's your mom?!" Rainpaw nodded sadly.

Palesplash didn't notice the two toms, "Needlestar I'm here for Rainpaw you remember our deal don't you?" she cast a glance at the black she-cat.

"Yes, yes you bring me your newest litter of kits and I give you Rainpaw," Needlestar flicked his tail in annoyance, "Now where are the kits? ShadowClan needs strong new warriors if we're going to survive this coming leaf-bare."

"Their right here," Palesplash motioned to Shiningpaw and for the first time Moorpaw noticed three kits hiding underneath her belly.

"Mintkit, Beetlekit, and Bluekit," Rainpaw murmured under his breath, "StarClan not them!"

"Ahh yes," the ShadowClan leader meowed thoughtfully as he inspected the kits. He walked back to his place beside Fallowblaze, "Of course the blue-gray one is quite small, we will have to do away with her."

Moorpaw saw Palesplash stiffen, "Do what you want with them," she choked, "Just bring me my son."

The black she-cat and Fallowblaze walked over to the prisoner den, "Get up," the black she-cat ordered Rainpaw. He did as he was told and allowed himself to be led out of the den.

"Rainpaw!" his mother meowed running up to him but she was stopped by two ShadowClan toms.

"You can have him after you give us the kits," Needlestar meowed.

"Mom don't do it! I'm fine they won't hurt me!" Rainpaw yowled watching his mom struggle to get to him.

"I make no promises," Needlestar meowed unsheathing his claws.

Suddenly out of nowhere a flash of brown fur appeared and Needlestar was pinned to the ground, "Nobody move or your leader gets it," the cat meowed, Moorpaw realized it was Bramblesky. Fallowblaze stared angrily at young warrior but did nothing.

Moorpaw walked out of the prisoner den, no one attempted to stop him. He walked over to Shiningpaw, "If there's a fight the kits need to be safe," he whispered and she nodded.

Rainpaw had been staring at Bramblesky now spoke, "Mom take the kits and Shiningpaw and go back to RiverClan." Palesplash started to protest, "Now!" he snapped. The gray and white tom's mother sighed and lead the kits out of the camp.

Shiningpaw hesitated, "Rainpaw I-"

"Go," he meowed gruffly, "You shouldn't have gotten involved!" The pretty she-cat sniffed and ran after Palesplash.

"Now," Bramblesky's meow echoed throughout the camp, "Let Rainpaw and Moorpaw go in peace or Needlestar gets it!" she put her unsheathed claws dangerously close to the tabby leader's neck. The cats backed away as Moorpaw lead the wordless Rainpaw out of the camp. Bramblesky watched them go, a few seconds later she hared off after them, no cat dared follow.

Moorpaw sat with Rainpaw by the ThunderClan border, "Thanks," he mewed to Bramblesky as she crossed the border and sat down next to them.

"It was nothing," she meowed.

Rainpaw purred and swatted at her ear, "Yeah thanks!" Moorpaw could tell he was trying forget what had just happened. Moorpaw watched them play fight, me and Alice used to do that, he thought sadly. Not only did I put Rainpaw's life at stake but I never saved Alice, he thought glumly.

Bramblesky noticed the sad look on his face, "It's ok Moorpaw, when I was on a hunting patrol earlier we met a ThunderClan patrol who said Alice had escaped!"

Moorpaw brightened, "Really? She escaped!" The brown warrior nodded and got up. Moorpaw and Rainpaw did the same.

"We better head back to camp," Rainpaw meowed.

Bramblesky nodded, "You two mouse brains are going to be in so much trouble!" Rainpaw cuffed her ear playfully and they began to head back to camp.

Moorpaw followed Bramblesky into the camp, "Oh my preciouses kit!" Raintail meowed when she saw him. She ran up to him and began licking him.

"Mom!" Moorpaw said embarrassed.

"Moorpaw your ok!" his sister Softpaw said gleefully running up to him, Littlepaw behind her. Bramblesky looked at him, a look of amusement on her face. Cats began crowding around the three of them.

Cloudstar pushed through the crowd, "I will see the three of you in my den, now," he ordered. Moorpaw followed the white tom to his den, "Sit," the leader instructed, "Moorpaw," he turned to face the sandy brown tom, "I understand how sad you are about Alice, but that doesn't mean that you can put your clanmates life in danger!" Moorpaw nodded, "So I will let you off with a warning, you to Rainpaw," the tom nodded. "Bramblesky what you did was very brave, however you put yourself in danger and that could have gotten you killed! But I will let you off with a warning as well," He paused, "Now Talonkit, Darkkit, and Poolkit will be having their apprentice ceremony today. Bramblesky I have chosen you, Lilyflight and Jaybreeze to mentor them."

"Thank you Cloudstar," Bramblesky meowed respectfully.

Cloudstar nodded, "You three are dismissed," he mewed.

Bramblesky and Rainpaw padded out of the den but Moorpaw hung back, "Alice would be mentoring one of them if she was here wouldn't she," he said quietly.

"Yes," Cloudstar meowed a distant look in his blue eyes, "Yes she would."

* * *

**Aww kind of a sad ending :( Anyways what did you think of the Moorpaw chapter? Tell us in a PM or review!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17! Please review and tell us if you think we should make a sequel!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**(Bramblesky's POV)**

"Let all cats old enough to sleep under the stars join here for a clan meeting!" Cloudstar yowled, Bramblesky padded over from where she'd been sharing a thrush with Rainpaw, he followed.

"Which one do you think you'll get?" he asked her quietly, Bramblesky's blue eyes sparkled.

"Any one will do, I can't believe I'm getting an apprentice!" she replied her voice bubbling with joy. The three kits paraded from the nursery, their eyes bright with excitement. Their mother Swiftdawn and their father, Fawnheart stand on either side of them, eyes shining.

"Talonkit, Poolkit and Darkkit come forward" Cloudstar called, the kits obeyed. Darkkit rushed forward tripping on his paws, Poolkit walked forward slowly as if unsure about becoming an apprentice and Talonkit bounced happily forward. "Talonpaw your mentor will be Lilyflight, listen to her closely and I know you will become a warrior WindClan can be proud of." Talonpaw rushed over to the dark ginger she-cat, they touched noses, so I'll get Darkkit or Poolkit Bramblesky thought. "Poolpaw your mentor will be Bramblesky, though she is young she is one of our best warriors, I know she will make you a warrior WindClan will remember for moons to come." Poolpaw's eyes light up with excitement and she padded towards Bramblesky, who bent down to touch noses with her. "Darkpaw your mentor will be Jaybreeze, he is one of the best hunters in the Clan and I know he will make you a strong warrior WindClan will cherish." Cloudstar announced, and Darkpaw went over to touch noses with Jaybreeze.

"Talonpaw, Poolpaw, Darkpaw, Talonpaw, Poolpaw, Darkpaw!" the Clan yowled.

Poolpaw looked up at Bramblesky, "What are we doing today? Exploring the territory?" Poolpaw pestered.

Bramblesky laughs, "We'll do that in time, today we're doing battle practice." she explained.

Poolpaw bounced to her paws, "Who's coming with us?" she asked.

"Cloudstar, Rainpaw, Vinetail, Moorpaw and if Talonpaw and Darkpaw want to come they can." Bramblesky meowed.

"I'll ask!" Poolpaw yowled bouncing off.

She came back a moment later, tail drooping, "Talonpaw's exploring the territory and Darkpaw's cleaning the elders den!" she muttered.

Bramblesky let her tail rest on her apprentice's flank, "Its alright, come on I bet they wish they were going battle training!" Bramblesky tried to brighten her apprentice's mood.

It worked, Poolpaw bounded towards the camp entrance, "Come on lets go!" she yowled racing from camp.

"Poolpaw! Oh StarClan I'd better go and get her" glancing apologetically at Rainpaw she dashed off.

"Nice try but raise your tail more, for balance" Bramblesky instructed, Poolpaw swatted at her again. Without thinking Bramblesky flipped her apprentice onto her back and held her paws firmly at her throat.

"Wow! How'd you do that?" Rainpaw asked rushing over.

Cloudstar followed, "I knew you were a great fighter, but for StarClan's sake Bramblesky use your amazing skills on enemy warriors not your apprentice!" Cloudstar meowed a gleam of surprise in his eyes.

Bramblesky dipped her head, "Of course," she meowed, turning to Poolpaw she helped her apprentice up.

"Why don't you battle Rainpaw after he's finished with Moorpaw?" she instructed.

Poolpaw nodded her eyes shining, "Okay" she got a dreamy look in her eyes, "Rainpaw's nice and handsome," she murmured, Bramblesky's fur bristled and she let out a slight growl. Poolpaw turned to her, "What? Its not like he's your mate!" she sneered before padding over to Rainpaw tail held high. Bramblesky resisted the urge to claw her apprentice's muzzle off, but with a sinking feeling in her heart she realized Poolpaw was right. Rainpaw's not my mate, he could like any of the pretty apprentices in the Clan like Littlepaw, Softpaw maybe even Poolpaw! Rainpaw's mew made her jump and she spun around.

"Bramblesky?" he meowed.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you fight me, Moorpaw's fighting Poolpaw since he's a bit younger and your moves are pretty great!" Rainpaw exclaimed, Bramblesky purred and licked his cheek, he didn't pull away.

"Alright but your still an apprentice now and I plan to cream you!" Bramblesky challenged, Rainpaw got to his paws. Moorpaw and Poolpaw finished fighting, of course Moorpaw won since he'd been training way longer. They padded over to watch Bramblesky and Rainpaw's fight, Redwing and Cloudstar with them. Bramblesky and Rainpaw circled each other for a few moments, Rainpaw made the first move. He leaped, Bramblesky side stepped and he crashed to the ground, but he didn't look dazed he came right back at her, slashing out with his unsheathed paws. Bramblesky managed to avoid the first few but one knocked her right in the belly, she rolled over sending Rainpaw down with her. Quickly recovering she flipped Rainpaw onto his back and pinned him down. "Gotcha!" Bramblesky yowled triumphantly, Rainpaw muttered under his breath but he didn't look mad.

"That was great!" he mewed, Poolpaw rushed over to him.

"Oh Rainpaw are you hurt?" she asked, Rainpaw shook his fur as Poolpaw sniffed him for wounds.

"I'm fine, we were only practicing!" he exclaimed.

Bramblesky turned to her apprentice, "Come on lets go back to camp, you did some really good fighting today you deserve some fresh-kill" Bramblesky praised, Poolpaw's eyes lit up happily and she rushed back towards camp Bramblesky running after.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Another double update! Here is chapter 18...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**(Alice's POV)**

Alice crouched down low, she was stalking a mouse. She crept closer, the mouse didn't even notice her. She leaped and landed squarely on the small creature, satisfaction crept through her as she delivered the killing bite. She had always liked the word mouse as a human, she never imagined that she would kill one and eat it. If me and Moorpaw had had kits I would have named one Mousekit she thought. Oh, if only I had let you come Moorpaw! She sighed, well neither StarClan or ThunderClan had helped with her quest to become human, although the ThunderClan part had been unexpected. Alice guessed she'd have to find the source of what might have made her a cat, death berries. She had nothing better to do except look. She wandered through the forest for a long time, finally she decided to rest and eat. She caught a vole and happily sat down to eat it. After a long nap she stretched and went off to search again. Finally evening came then night, she settled into an abandoned fox den and let sleep take over. Alice's eyes flashed open she was in a meadow and the sun was just rising, where am I? She thought to herself. Suddenly she noticed Mossystar, the old RiverClan leader, sitting next to her. "Mossystar?" she asked confused.

"You are dreaming young one," the pale she-cat meowed.

"Thank StarClan for once I'm not dreaming about that stupid prophecy!" Alice breathed.

Mossystar narrowed her eyes, "Mistyeyes that prophecy is very important!" she hissed.

"Don't call me that! My name is Alice!"

"Fine Alice, unless you decide where your loyalties lie you never become a human again!" the leader yowled.

Alice looked away, "I'm sorry Mossystar really, it's just I miss my mom and dad and nobody really understands, not even Bramblesky," she mewed quietly.

Mossystar was silent, then she spoke, "I'm sorry young one no one will ever know how it feels, but this prophecy is important, for the future of the clans and you. They say one must get away to truly understand where their heart lies, that is the same with you. I can not stop you from doing what you want but please know that you are the future of the clans, and that sometimes what your looking for is right where you started." Alice stared at the pale she-cat as she padded away, it was so hard to make sense of it all. Suddenly she was falling and the world was dark, she heard Moorpaw calling her name and the sounds of kits squealing for help.

She could hear them but couldn't see them, "Moorpaw!" she called desperately, "Moorpaw!? Moorpaw! Moorpaw!" Alice woke with a start, she was still in the abandoned fox den. It was just a dream she reassured herself, after licking her fur clean she padded out of the fox den. The sun beat down on her pelt as she started searching for death berries, suddenly she looked up to see large brick structures everywhere. Houses!? She thought, then sighed i'm not going to find death berries in a house. She turned back to the forest and continued trying to find the berry, just then out of the corner of her eye she saw bright red berries on a green bush. Death berries! She thought excitedly running over to them. Using her teeth she very carefully pulled one off the bush. She laid it on the ground to inspect it, if this is what turned her into a cat maybe it would turn her back into a human. Why didn't I just eat them in Dawnfire's den? She thought to herself, she knew the answer, everyone would been so freaked out. She sighed, at least here she was away from them and could live in this town until she could find a way to get home. Hoping that it would work she leaned down and took a large bite of the berry, suddenly a spasm rocked her body and she fell to the ground, the whole world turned black.

* * *

**Ohh, What happened? Please review!  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19! 20 will be coming soon!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**(Bramblesky's POV)**

Poolpaw bounded over to Bramblesky her eyes shinning. Though Rainpaw had only been in WindClan for two moons, had training in RiverClan. He was only a moon older than Moorpaw, Littlepaw and Softpaw. "Today we are gathered to perform my favorite task, the making of new warriors! I present WindClan with Moorleap Littlestrike Softwhisker and Rainbreeze!" Cloudstar yowled.

"Moorleap! Littlestrike! Softwhisker! Rainbreeze!" the Clan shouted happily.

Bramblesky rushed over to congratulate Rainbreeze, "A warrior at last," she whispered, Rainbreeze purred and twined his tail in hers. Vinetail, Chippedbird, Echoblaze and Snowspirit each murmured congratulations to Rainbreeze before padding off to talk to the other new warriors.

Cloudstar padded over to Rainbreeze, dipping his head to Bramblesky, "Do you mind if I borrow Rainbreeze for a little bit?" he asked.

Bramblesky licked Rainbreeze's ear but shook her head, "Of course not!" Cloudstar lead Rainbreeze away with a flick of his tail, they padded from camp.

Bramblesky turned toward the other new warriors, "Congratulations!" she meowed excitedly. Littlestrike smiled, Softwhisker purred and Moorleap stared blankly at her.

"Thanks...uhh" Littlestrike licked her belly fur awkwardly, "Well...Wildflame asked me if I wanted to share a thrush with him and I...don't want to keep him waiting" she admitted.

Bramblesky laughed, "Go ahead!" she purred, Littlestrike nodded and ran towards the warriors den where Wildflame was sitting.

Softwhisker smiled, "Well...I..." she trailed off.

"You have a tom to?" Bramblesky guessed jokingly.

Softwhisker's white fur fluffed up, "Its only Hawkthorn!" she protested, Bramblesky laughed again and flicked her tail playfully allowing her friend to leave. Moorleap stared after his sisters, and mumbled something Bramblesky didn't catch.

"What?" she asked.

"Me and Alice would have been like that. We could have had kits, now both my sisters will have kits before me!" he muttered.

"They may not, you never know. I think Poolpaw has her eye on you" Bramblesky said.

Moorleap looked a bit happier, "But what if Alice comes back? I can't have a new she-cat in my life then!" he protested.

Bramblesky's eyes teared up, "Moorleap she's not coming back." she meowed through clenched teeth, blinking back her tears.

Moorleap looked up sadly at her, "We have to hope!" he protested.

"No! Moorleap Mist-I mean Alice would want you to be happy, and if you can't be with her she'd like you to find another she-cat, besides Poolpaw is pretty." Bramblesky pressed, though it felt awkward talking about her apprentice that way. Moorleap just nodded and padded slowly over to Poolpaw she brightened when she saw him and they began to talk. Moorleap seemed to relax and he's quickly laughing again, just like he did when Alice was around.

"Hey!" Rainbreeze's soft voice behind her made Bramblesky jump, she turned around to see his blue eyes glittering his fur bathed in a warm amber light making him look even more handsome.

"You weren't gone long" is all Bramblesky managed to muster, he laughed making her heart stop.

"Cloudstar just wanted to thank me for being a great apprentice and he told me that my journey for being an accepted member would be long and hard and-" Rainbreeze stopped himself, fear flashing in his eyes.

"What?" Bramblesky asked fur prickling.

"Nothing-Its not important, come on lets go for a walk!" the fear left his eyes and Bramblesky happily followed him from camp.

They walked slowly across the moor, pelts brushing. "So..." Rainbreeze began.

"Yeah?" Bramblesky asked softly.

Rainbreeze turned to look at her, "When I was in RiverClan...I thought about you all the time. I...I love you" he murmured quietly. Bramblesky stopped, her heart quickening. Rainbreeze shuffled on his paws, "I'm sorry...that's probably to sudden me being made a warrior and all..." he sounded hurt.

Bramblesky smiled, "No! No Rainbreeze. The truth is...I've loved you since we were apprentices" she murmured, Rainbreeze looked surprised but he purred.

"Then that settles it?" he asked.

"Yes, we're mates. Come on lets get you a nest beside me in the warriors den" Bramblesky purred and raced towards camp, Rainbreeze following. She laughed, her voice carries in the wind, He loves me!

* * *

**Mates at last! Reviewers get a Poolpaw plushie!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here drumroll please...Chapter 20!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**(Alice's POV)**

Alice blinked open her eyes, she wasn't in the woods anymore, she was in a house. "What?" she asked groggily, "How did I get here?"

"My twoleg brought you!" a cheery voice replied.

Alice sat up, "Who-who's there?" she asked warily.

"Only me," the voice said and Alice spun around to see a sandy colored she-cat with black tabby stripes. The cat wore a green color around her neck with a golden bell attached to it.

"W-who are you?" she stammered.

"I'm Gracie! What's your name?" she questioned.

"My name? Oh, umm my name is Alice. Why am I here?"

Gracie looked up from licking herself, "My twoleg found you in the woods, you had eaten some kind of berry that can kills cats! Luckily the berry wasn't too deep in your system and you threw it up." Seeing the worry on Alice's face she added, "Don't worry your safe here! My twoleg is very nice."

This felt wrong, she had been living in a house all her life but now she was a cat! Just then a door opened and a woman walked in, she wore a jogging outfit and her hair was in a ponytail. She bent down and held out her hand for Alice to sniff, Alice breathed in the scent of chicken, it smelled like she was making dinner. The woman ran her hand along her back and Alice had to admit it felt nice. She let out a small purr and the woman smiled. Suddenly an unknown voice spoke, "You want some food girl?" Alice looked up at the woman who was walking away, could she understand what she was saying? Maybe it was because she used to be a human.

"My twoleg is silly doesn't she know I can't understand her?" Gracie sighed.

"She's bringing food," Alice meowed and just then the woman walked back through the door with two plates of some canned chicken.

"How did you know?!" Gracie asked in awe.

"I guess I can speak hu- I mean twoleg," Alice shrugged. Gracie nodded thoughtfully then ran over to the woman.

"Hi girl!" she said putting down the chicken and stroking Gracie's fur.

Gracie purred and went to eat her food, she looked over at Alice, "Come on!" she meowed.

Alice padded over to her eyeing the chicken, "Is this what you always eat?" she asked, Gracie nodded. Alice took a bite, she guessed she was lucky to be in a house with a cat that was feed chicken and not cat food. After finishing the food Gracie gave Alice a tour of the house, she and Gracie would be sleeping in the living room. Alice started to wonder why she hadn't left yet, maybe it was because the death berries didn't make her human again, maybe it was because she felt at home here, she didn't really know. All she knew is she would be here for awhile. That night she settled in on the couch with Gracie, she had learned a lot about the house cat but had decied she didn't trust her enough to tell her about herself, at least not yet. She murmured a goodnight to the sandy she-cat and let sleep take over.

* * *

**Sorry it was short! Hope you enjoyed!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Double update! Yeah!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

**(Bramblesky's POV)**

Bramblesky woke up, Rainbreeze had already left the warriors den. Dawn patrol? Bramblesky wondered, to her left Moorleap stirred in Alice's old nest. His green gaze met her blue one and they had a silent stare off. Then shrugging Moorleap padded from the den, Bramblesky began to lick her sleek brown pelt. Once it was shiny, she did her best to make her fluffy ears a bit less fluffy and padded from the warrior's den. Crowmist was organizing patrols outside Cloudstar's den, Littlestrike and Softwhisker were happily scolding Poolpaw, Darkpaw and Talonpaw, using their new warrior status to their advantage. Poolpaw was frowning by the time she padded over to Bramblesky. "Were Littlestrike and Softwhisker messing with you?" Bramblesky asked.

Poolpaw nodded her gaze troubled, "Moorleap doesn't act that way!" she muttered.

Bramblesky laughed, "Come on we're going to do hunting practice today, Lilyflight and Talonpaw are coming with us" she explained.

Poolpaw's eyes brightened, "Okay! Can Moorleap come?" she asked.

Bramblesky purred, "I think you'll be able to withstand a couple hours without him. Besides he's a warrior now so he probably has better things to do." As soon as she said that, Bramblesky regretted it. Poolpaw's eyes flashed defiantly and she rushed back into the apprentice den.

"Ready to go?" Lilyflight asked padding over.

"I'll uhh...we'll meet you there" Bramblesky stammered.

Lilyflight's glanced at the apprentice den, "Poolpaw still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah" Bramblesky forced a laugh, "Lazy apprentices!" she added. Lilyflight smiled before padding back to Talonpaw. She mumbled something to him and together they padded from camp. Bramblesky poked her head into the apprentice den,

"Hey Poolpaw...uhh I'm really sorry and all! I just got carried away I didn't mean that you and him..." Bramblesky trailed off.

Poolpaw glared at her, "I HATE you! I don't want you as my mentor!" she growled.

"Then fine! Talk to Cloudstar about it!" Bramblesky snapped.

"Maybe I will!" Poolpaw retorted padding from the den, her fur fluffed up. Bramblesky looked around the apprentice den, tears beginning to form in her eyes. The den suddenly became very small, Bramblesky felt woozy, she heard Rainbreeze's voice and then everything went black.

Blinking open her eyes Bramblesky looked around, it took her a few moments but she eventually figured out she was in the medicine den. The smell of fresh herbs calmed her but Cloudstar's voice outside the den made her freeze.

"Though Bramblesky is a great mentor, Poolpaw feels as though she and Bramblesky can't get along together therefore I have decided to have Emberpool mentor her." Bramblesky laid back down in her nest and began to sob. I've failed everything! I should have gone with Alice! Then she thought of Rainbreeze, and she knew he's the reason why she stayed in WindClan. The voices of Dawnfire and Cloudstar padding towards the medicine den made Bramblesky feel uneasy so she closed her eyes, let her body relax and pretended to be asleep.

"Are you sure that was it?" that was Cloudstar's voice.

"I'm positive, Cloudstar if it was any worse I would tell you!" Dawnfire protested though her voice sounded unsure.

"But the prophecy! Fallowstar when the darkness attacked a clan mate then it meant a big battle was coming! She also mentioned something about rain beating down on the brambles and that makes me concerned about Rainbreeze being with Bramblesky!" Cloudstar whispered.

"Come on tell me the whole dream, but we shouldn't talk here in camp." Dawnfire insisted. Their pawsteps faded into the distance and Bramblesky's blood seemed to boil. Darkness attacks? I blacked out and what big battle? And why would me being with Rainbreeze be bad? Just then she heard the sound of much quieter pawsteps outside the den. Poolpaw slipped inside the den, Bramblesky growled under her breath.

"Hey Bramblesky, I'm sorry about the way things went...its just-" Emberpool's voice outside the den cut Poolpaw off.

"Poolpaw come on we're going hunting!" Poolpaw glanced towards her new mentor before exiting the den. Bramblesky plopped down onto her nest, just then she noticed a poppy seed by her paw, without thinking Bramblesky licked it up and fell into a deep slumber.

Bramblesky took a small bite of a thrush, aware of Dawnfire's watching gaze. The medicine cat had insisted Bramblesky ate before she had to leave for the Moonpool. "I hope Rippleblaze survived! Speckleheart told me he was having trouble breathing" Dawnfire murmured to herself, Bramblesky gulped down the rest of the bird. It tasted like cardboard but at least the orange and white medicine cat would leave her alone. Looking satisfied Dawnfire got to her paws, "I'd like you to stay in the medicine den tonight, and take it easy, though a walk might do you some good." she instructed.

Bramblesky nodded, "Alright I'll ask Rainbreez-"

"No I'll ask Wildflame!" Dawnfire insisted, Bramblesky narrowed her eyes but didn't object. Rainbreeze padded into camp and Bramblesky began to pad towards him, but Cloudstar cuts her off.

"About that walk!" he meows happily.

"What? How do you know about the walk?" Bramblesky asked beginning to become suspicious.

"Uhh..." Cloudstar padded away, Wildflame walked over.

"Dawnfire asked me to take you on a walk," he muttered.

Bramblesky sighed, "Look, it wasn't my idea I wanted to walk with Rainbreeze but well she won't let me..." Bramblesky trailed off just as Littlestrike padded over to Wildflame.

"What's up?" she asks cheerily.

"I'm taking a walk with Bramblesky" he meowed.

Littlestrike's face falls, "What?" she snarled.

Bramblesky stepped in front of her, "Its not like that, don't worry. Dawnfire just asked him," she explained

"I'll come with!" she insisted. Wildflame shook his head, he whispered something to Littlestrike, her eyes lit up and she turned to leave.

"Okay lets go!" Wildflame meowed with forced enthusiasm, Bramblesky just shrugged and padded from the camp. Why can't I walk with Rainbreeze?

* * *

**hope you enjoyed!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter 22! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

**(Alice's POV)**

Alice perched lazily on the fence of Gracie's house. She had spent the last three moons with the sandy tabby and her owner, who she had figured out was named Jackie. Alice was pretty sure the only thing keeping her here was the fact that this was as close as she could get to human life. She missed Bramblesky and Moorpaw, she wondered if he was a warrior now. Gracie walked out of the cat flap and into the garden, she flicked her tail to Alice and settled down on a patch of soft grass. Alice flicked her tail in reply, so far she had told the she-cat about most of her past, being extremely careful to leave out the part about her being a human. Gracie had listened in awe as if her life was a movie, and maybe it was in some ways. She and Gracie had gotten into a routine, every morning they would eat their breakfast and share tongues in the living room. Then they would play with toys and lay around. To get exercise she would teach Gracie to hunt and fight, they would chase each other around the garden and have fake battles. Then they would have lunch and lay in the afternoon sun. Alice yawned and leaped off the fence, her talk with Mossystar had been troubling her lately and she had debated mentioning it to Gracie. She padded over to the sandy she-cat she sat down beside her, "Gracie," she started, the house cat cocked her head, "I have something to ask you."

"Sure, what?" Gracie asked. Alice felt her body tense and it all poured out, about the dream, about Moorpaw and Bramblepaw and how much she missed them. Gracie listened attentively and when Alice was finished she spoke, "Maybe you should listen to Mossystar, I mean she has a point whatever you were looking for you didn't find, be honest your living here to hide from your fears. Your afraid they won't accept you if you go back."

Alice was at a loss for words, "I-yes your right."

Gracie nodded, "It's ok," she meowed, "You've had that longing look in your eyes ever since you got here."

Alice sighed, "Your right, I don't belong here, I need to go back" she pressed against Gracie, "Goodbye," she murmured, "I'll miss you so much and I'll always remember you."

"As will I," Gracie purred. Alice jumped onto the fence, she turned and nodded to the sandy colored she-cat. Then she jumped off the fence and ran into the woods.

* * *

Alice padded through the forest, she didn't know the way back but somehow she knew she would get back to the lake. She looked up at the sky, it was turning a pinkish color. She thought of her former clan mates setting down under the stars. She yawned and slowed her pace a little, suddenly a familiar smell wafted her. She walked towards it and found the abandoned fox den she had spent the night in on her way here. Good i'm getting closer, she thought. She decided to spend the night in the fox den again. She settled down to sleep, she had half expected to see Mossystar in a dream again, but she didn't show. The next morning Alice continued through the forest, she hunted a vole but it didn't taste nearly as good as the chicken she had been receiving the last three moons. While she ate she thought again about her conversation with Mossystar, the she-cat had said "sometimes what your looking for is right where you started." Maybe she was right, but had been looking for how to be a twoleg so how would going back to WindClan help with that? She shrugged, just then a tiny white dot landed on her nose. She looked up to see three, then nine, then fifteen fluttering down. She knew what this was! It was snow! Winter had always been her favorite time of year, even as a human. For some reason the clans didn't seem to like it, they said prey was always scarce and a lot of cats died. Alice continued walking, she was cold but her coat was fluffy and kept her pretty warm. Finally after a whole day of walking she saw it and her heart flew, the moor! She began to run towards it but stopped herself, maybe I should spend the night out here, then go in the morning. She thought, she was having doubts about going back. What if they don't want an extra mouth to feed, or they forgot about me! She fretted, then she thought of Moorpaw's comforting scent, I'll spend the night here and go in the morning she decided. She dug a small hole in the snow and laid down. Oh, Moorpaw I love you.

* * *

**Yes we made it kind of predictable that Alice was coming back, but you'll never guess the ending! *grins evilly* Oh and sorry it's kind of short...**


	24. Chapter 23

**Here is chapter 23!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**(Bramblesky's POV)**

Bramblesky bit into a rabbit. Smiling as the wonderful taste of warm fresh-kill filled her body with the urge to run a mile, of course that wouldn't work out very well because it had just snowed for the first time earlier that day. Rainbreeze was stretched out beside her, his blue eyes stared up at Silver Pelt. He sighed and rolled over to face Bramblesky, "I think I ate too much!" he grumbled.

Bramblesky laughed, "Well three mice, a shrew and half a rabbit is a lot for one cat," she mused.

Rainbreeze's blue eyes flashed playfully, "I was hungry!" he whined like a newborn kit.

Bramblesky rolled her eyes, "That's no excuse!" she scolded, he purred and licked her cheek.

A growl from above made Bramblesky look up, Cloudstar was standing over her his eyes dark, "Are you or are you not supposed to be on the night patrol?" he asked.

"I'm not!" Bramblesky retorted her fur ruffling.

Cloudstar's nose wrinkled and he turned towards Crowmist, "Who's on the night patrol?" he asked.

"Chippedbird, Moorleap, Emberpool and Poolpaw" Crowmist replied.

Bramblesky got to her paws, "I told you!" she hissed, turning to Rainbreeze she said, "Lets go!" Before padding off, tail held high.

Rainbreeze turned to Cloudstar, "I don't know what this is about but I'd like you to know that I'd never, ever hurt Bramblesky. I love her" he muttered so only Cloudstar could hear. Cloudstar's ears pricked but he doesn't say anything as Rainbreeze raced after Bramblesky.

"I believe him" Dawnfire whispered.

Cloudstar nods, "So do I."

* * *

Bramblesky yawned her paws felt as heavy as stones, even though she was a warrior now Crowmist still assigned battle practice to the warriors. She had spent the whole afternoon sparring with Poolpaw, the hot headed apprentice was getting better but she was no match for Bramblesky's skills. She complained whenever she lost, and would insist upon still fighting with Bramblesky, determined to win. Of course Poolpaw never did and so Bramblesky didn't get to practice with the other warriors at all. The gorse barrier rustled and Bramblesky glances towards it hopefully, Moorleap padded in with Poolpaw and her heart sunk. Rainbreeze was still on patrol and Bramblesky had hoped he'd be back by now. Poolpaw's eyes were bright as she raced over to the fresh-kill pile, Moorleap glanced towards Bramblesky, "Hey Thorn I heard you lost to Poolpaw in training today!" he sneered.

"I most certainly did not! Who told you that? The hare brain herself?" Bramblesky retorted.

Moorleap's eyes flash, "She's not hair brained! And yes she did tell me!" he snapped.

Bramblesky's fur bristles, "Well she is a liar!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!" Moorleap yowled, Bramblesky can't help but smile. "What?" Moorleap challenged.

"Its just...well were fighting again, it sort of makes me happy. Like I was before Alice..." Bramblesky trailed off and Moorleap's eyes turn dark.

"Yeah, I guess..." he mumbled and Bramblesky instantly regretted bringing up Alice's name, Moorleap muttered something Bramblesky couldn't fully hear but she made out two words: love her.

Bramblesky padded slowly away as Poolpaw rushed over to Moorleap, "Want to share a rabbit?" she asked.

"Alice loved rabbits she could catch them so easily!" Moorleap mumbled.

Poolpaw's eyes flashed, "Why are you talking about her?" she asked.

Moorleaps' brown fur bristled, "I love her!" he retorted.

Poolpaw blinked back tears, "But what about me?" she challenged.

Moorleap looked surprised, "We're just friends! But Alice...I love her!" he snapped. Poolpaw turned tail and ran out of camp, Bramblesky stared after her.

"Umm I'll talk to her" Bramblesky muttered before racing from camp.

* * *

Bramblesky searched the territory until she finally found Poolpaw sitting by the lake, crying. Bramblesky padded over to her, "Poolpaw...Moorleap will come around, he just loved Alice and well...he doesn't want to be in a relationship right now," she explained.

Poolpaw just glanced sadly up at her old mentor, "Were just friends" she muttered, "Just friends" she whispered again.

Bramblesky licked her forehead, "Moorleap isn't the only tom in the Clan-" Bramblesky began.

"I liked Wildflame" Poolpaw admitted, "But now Littlestrike is expecting his kits and so..." her voice trailed off. Bramblesky glanced towards the hills, a dim silhouetted figure is watching them. The cat has blue eyes and a gray pelt...blue eyes and a gray pelt! Bramblesky dashed towards the cat.

"MISTYEYES! I mean ALICE!" she yowled.

Alice smiled her blue eyes twinkling as she rushed towards her best friend, "Bramblesky! Its SO good to see you!" Alice meowed.

"Did you find a cure?" Bramblesky asked.

"I'll tell you later...can I see Moorpaw?" she asked shyly, Bramblesky glanced towards the oncoming Poolpaw.

"You most certainly can not! I love him! But all he cares about is you!" she yowled.

Alice's fur bristled, "Well that's too bad!" she retorted, the two she-cats stared at eachother for a few moments before Poolpaw sighed.

"I'm sorry Alice, I love him but of course you two are together..." her voice cracked.

Alice's expression softened, "There's many toms out there, but Moorpaw he's not for you" she murmured

"Moorleap" Bramblesky corrected.

Alice's eyes brighten, "He's a warrior!"

* * *

**(Moorleap's POV)**

Moorleap stared blankly at the rabbit in front of him, oh Alice how I miss you! The gorse barrier rustled and a mad looking Poolpaw stormed in.

"You'll be happy!" she muttered.

"Huh?" Moorleap replied.

"She's back" Poolpaw mumbled, for a second Moorleap looked confused then it dawned on him as Bramblesky padded into the camp a gray calico she-cat is behind her. Moorleap's heart stopped and for a second he just stared at Alice, her blue eyes twinkled happily. She came back! She came back! Moorleap surged forward at the same moment, Alice ran towards him.

He pressed his muzzle to hers and she licked his cheek, "Oh Moorleap-" she began.

Moorleap cut her off, "Don't you EVER leave me again" he murmured.

Alice purred, "I won't, I promise, because Moorleap I love you." she whispered.

"I love you to."

* * *

**Yay! Their back together! But now what will Poolpaw do? **


	25. Chapter 24

**Here is chapter 24! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

**(Alice's POV)**

Alice stood there, pressed against Moorpa-leap, he was a warrior now. Cloudstar padded out of his den, "What's going on-Alice?" he stopped dead, "Is that really you?"

She nodded walking over to the white leader, "It's good to see you again Cloudstar," she meowed calmly.

"You too. You must be famished, do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"I'm well-feed thank you, besides the clan needs it more now that it's leaf-bare." she mewed.

He nodded and looked at all the cats who had gathered, "I'll leave you to say hello," and with that he padded off.

After she had been welcomed by most of the clan she asked Bramblesky to walk with her, once outside the camp Bramblesky looked at her, "So?" she questioned.

"I didn't find a cure," she sighed.

Bramblesky pressed against her, "It's ok," she meowed.

"Yeah, I missed Moorleap anyway," she choked. Suddenly the world felt strange, something was wrong.

"It's coming," a voice whispered.

"What?" Bramblesky asked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything," Alice meowed confused.

"Ok, well um let's get back to camp," Bramblesky said quickly. Alice shrugged and began to follow her best friend back to camp. A chill went down her spine, but she ignored it.

* * *

They padded into the camp, Moorleap ran up to her, "Want to share a rabbit?" She didn't reply, "Alice? Do you-"

He was cut off as a dark ginger tom ran into camp. Alice stared at him, he smelled like ShadowClan, "Cloudstar?!" he meowed strain in his voice.

"What do you want?" Bramblesky growled walking up to him.

"Please I just want to speak with Cloudstar!"

Just then Cloudstar walked out of his den, "What is going on?!" he demanded walking over to the ginger tom, "Why are you here?"

"Please, Needlestar sent me, he has had a dream and he needs to tell all the clans! He has called an emergency meeting on the island right now!" the tom mewed frantically

"Why should we come?" Cloudstar asked.  
"Because, he said this dream could destroy the clans!"

Cloudstar looked thoughtful, how many cats should come?"

"As many as possible! All of ShadowClan except the elders, kits and queens are coming." the tom said.

"Tell him WindClan will attend," the white leader meowed. The ShadowClan tom nodded gratefully and ran off. Cloudstar jumped onto the TallRock, "Let all cats old enough to sleep under the stars join here for a clan meeting." The cats gathered at the base of the rock, "Needlestar has just sent a cat to tell us that he has had a dream and it must be told to all the clans. Here are the cats that will be going, Crowmist, Dawnfire, Chippedbird, Redwing, Shortstripe, Hawkthorn, Snowspirit, Branchfall, Vinetail, Jaybreeze, Echoblaze, Wildflame, Lilyflight, Emberpool, Bramblesky, Rainbreeze, Softwhisker, Moorleap, Poolpaw, Alice, and myself." The named cats got into a group and followed Cloudstar out of the camp.

* * *

Alice padded by Bramblesky, Moorleap and Rainbreeze. He pelt prickled uneasily, something was not right. They made their way into the clearing, RiverClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan were already there. The island was very crowded, all the clans brought most of their cats. Cloudstar joined the other three leaders on the tree and with a flick to Needlestar's tail the cats were silenced, he walked forward and spoke, "I have called you all here because of a dream I had, it was such an important dream I needed to tell all of you! In my dream I was in the Dark Forest!" Shocked gasped came from the cats below. "I saw this tom, he told me something, he told me that I would rule over all the clans with a bird at my side!" he turned to Birdstar, "You know what to do," he meowed.

She nodded, "ThunderClan! ShadowClan attack!"

* * *

**Ohhh...What's gonna happen? Please review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Sorry for the wait! Here is chapter 25!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25**

**(Bramblesky's POV)**

Bramblesky stood there frozen in shock as ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats pounced on the nearest enemy warriors. Glancing back Bramblesky spotted Alice and Moorleap standing flank to flank as they fought a white she-cat. Rainbreeze was helping Poolpaw while Cloudstar attacked Nettlestar. Birdstar leaped on Runningstar pinning him down. Bramblesky was about to head over to help the RiverClan leader when a jet black tom jumped in her way. "Hiddenleaf! Your a medicine cat!" Bramblesky gasped.

The black tom smiled, "ShadowClan's medicine cats learn how to fight!" he snarled before pouncing on her. He raked his claws down Bramblesky's flank, she yowled in pain before turning and nipping at Hiddenleaf's forepaws he hissed before dashing away.

Bramblesky was about to go after him when a familiar voice spoke behind her, "Should we help Runningstar?" Alice asked.

Bramblesky smiled, "ATTACK!" she yowled and pelted towards the ThunderClan leader. Birdstar looked surprised as they bashed into her, she rolled off Runningstar but she was back on her paws in an instant, easily swatting Bramblesky away. Hissing Alice jumped onto the ThunderClan leader, pinning her down Bramblesky raised her paw over the leaders throat. I can't believe I'm doing this! She slammed her paw down killing the ThunderClan leader, the ThunderClan warriors let out yowls of disbelief and began to head towards their territory.

"NO!" Nettlestar shrieked, "I AM YOUR LEADER NOW! I COMMAND YOU TO FIGHT!"

The ThunderClan deputy Boltstrike turned on him, "I am ThunderClan's leader, Birdstar was battle hungry, we will mourn her but never again will ThunderClan fight a battle that is not necessary. Then with a flick of his tail he lead ThunderClan away.

Nettlestar turned to Cloudstar and Runningstar, "I expect you out of the forest by sun-down, if you aren't then ShadowClan will attack!" he snarled before turning and racing after Boltstrike.

* * *

Bramblesky sniffed at Rainbreeze's wound, "It looks deep" she commented.

"He'll be fine, I gave him a poppy seed so that'll dull the pain, his wound is already starting to heal." Dawnfire promised, Bramblesky dipped her head to the medicine cat before padding out of the den. RiverClan had come to stay in the WindClan camp, Cloudstar, Crowmist, Runningstar and Echobird (who had become RiverClan's new deputy) had gone into Cloudstar's den. Speckleheart and her apprentice, Dewspirit were helping Dawnfire treat wounds, the rest of the cats were just lying in camp, licking their wounds. Glancing around camp Bramblesky spotted Shiningpaw, now named Shiningheart chatting with Poolpaw. If you ask me that's a friendship made in StarClan, Bramblesky thought before padding over to Moorleap and Alice.

"Hi can I join you?" she asked.

"Of course," she meowed with forced happiness.

"You okay?" Bramblesky asked.

"She's just shocked about, you and her killing Birdstar" Moorleap whispered.

"Mist-Alice I killed Birdstar, not you and besides it was for the sake of the Clans," lowing her voice Bramblesky added, "We saved the Clans!"

Alice shook her head, "Nettlestar's still out there and for all we know, he might be able to convince Boltstrike to join him," she mumbled.

Bramblesky nodded sadly, "We can hope though" she murmured.

Alice just rested her head on her paws and sighed, "I suppose."

"Come on lets go hunting! You, me and Bramblesky! Just like old times!" Moorleap suggested with forced excitement.

Alice shrugged, "Alright it may be the last time we can."

* * *

Bramblesky hared after a rabbit, gaining speed with each bound, she easily killed it. An image of Birdstar flashed in her mind, she shook it away. Not now! I had to kill her! Alice leaped over a dead log, a mouse in her jaws. Moorleap had a trout, and Bramblesky wrinkled her nose."Hey! RiverClan aren't the only cats who can catch a fish!" he protested.

Alice laughed, "Alright hare brain, lets get back to camp, Nettlestar said we have until sun down-" Alice breaked, a bush is rustling nearby. Bramblesky's fur bristled, but it flattened as Rainbreeze bursted from it.

"BRAMBLESKY!" he yowled running over to her, "How could you? Never in my life!" he yowled.

Alice stared at her, "What?" she asked, Bramblesky studied her paws.

"What?" Moorleap echoed.

Bramblesky turned to them, "I'm expecting kits...Rainbreeze's kits."

* * *

**Wait what!? Sorry but i'm going to keep ya hanging! Review and tell us how you think Rainbreeze found out about the kits!**


	27. Chapter 26

**Here is chapter 26!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

**(Alice's POV)**

"What!?" Alice yelled, "Your expecting his kits! Bramblesky we're huma- never mind," she hung her head and muttered under her breath, aware Bramblesky was staring at her.

"How did you find out?" Bramblesky asked Rainbreeze.

"Dawnfire asked me how I was feeling about the kits, then she trailed off once she realized I didn't know," he muttered.

"How did she know?!" Bramblesky asked alarmed.

"She's a medicine cat," Alice stated looking her friend in the eye, "How wouldn't she know?"

Bramblesky sighed, "True, but why are you so mad?" she asked Rainbreeze.

He purred, "I'm not mad! I'm very happy, i'm just concerned with the battle going on," he sighed, "I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you!"

Bramblesky pressed against him, "Same here,"

* * *

Alice followed Moorleap into the camp, she couldn't believe Bramblesky! She was a human not a cat! She couldn't have Rainbreeze's kits! She couldn't! Alice found herself heading straight for her nest, plopping down in it and weeping. Just then she heard Cloudstar's familiar call, "Let all cats old enough to sleep under the stars join here for a clan meeting!"

"RiverClanner's too," Runningstar added. Alice forced herself up, she walked out of the den and joined Moorleap.

"Runningstar and I have been talking and with the help of our deputies we have decied that," the clan held their breath, "We stay and fight!"

The gathered cats cheered and Runningstar silenced them, "I have brought all of RiverClan to help even the kits and elders, all queens who feel up to fighting may. For now the queens, kits and elders will go to the nursery." The queens and elders nodded and herded the kits to the nursery. "We do not know when ShadowClan will attack," he glanced up at the sun slowly sinking in the sky, "But we will have four guards on shift always! Two from RiverClan and two from WindClan."

"Our first guards will be Smallfern, Emberleaf, Vinetail and Softwhisker," Cloudstar meowed, the rest of you may do as you please, just don't leave the camp. RiverClanners make yourselves at home, feel free to make yourself a nest and eat some fresh kill, we are allies now!" With that he jumped down from the Tall Rock and went into his den, Runningstar behind him. Alice looked over at Bramblesky who was being forced into the nursery by Rainbreeze.

Moorleap nudged her, "You want to share a rabbit?" he asked.

She sighed, "Sure." They padded over to the prey-pile and sat down with a plump rabbit. They talked and laughed until the sun set, they decied not to sleep and to lay outside near the nursery so they could help Rainbreeze protect the slightly ticked Bramblesky, who was sleeping in the there Alice looked at Moorleap, she wanted to tell him she couldn't have kits, but she kept her mouth shut.

Suddenly she heard loud yowl, "ShadowClan attack!" She was on her paws and racing after Moorleap to the nursery in an instant. They stood beside Rainbreeze and watched as the camp came alive with fighting cats. Cloudstar and Runningstar had already pinned two ShadowClan warriors and sent them fleeing. She slashed at a dark gray tom and watched in horror as Crowmist went to down under three ShadowClan warriors, she nodded to Moorleap and ran to help the deputy. She pounced on a ginger warrior and pulled her off the deputy, they rolled around while Crowmist fought off the other two with the help of Redwing. Alice bit the ginger she-cat's shoulder and she screamed in pain, she slashed madly at Alice not caring where her blows landed. Alice let herself get pinned and waited for the she-cat to loosen her grip, when she did she yowled a battle cry and flung the ShadowClanner off. Alice tried standing up, her whole body felt numb, she had a large cut in her flank and she could hardly put pressure on one of her front paws, not to mention a few nicks on her ears.

She began to limp painfully towards the medicine den when suddenly she was thrown off balance. She tried to fight back but found she didn't have the strength, she allowed herself to be dragged into a dark corner of the camp. Her attacker pinned her and stared down at her with blue eyes. "What aren't you going to fight back?" the cat sneered, it sounded like a she-cat.

Out of the corner of her eye Alice saw the ShadowClan cats fleeing after their deputy. Needlestar must have been killed, she thought. "Run after your friends or you'll be taken prisoner." she snarled.

The she-cat laughed, "Oh, Alice I think we both know that won't happen. After all we are from the same clan."

Alice stared at her shocked, how does she know my- Suddenly she recognized the voice, "Poolpaw?!"

"Good guess."

"But, why?!"

"Alice I think you know why, we both love Moorleap and with you dead he will have no choice but to be my mate!" Alice looked shocked, "That's right Alice, i'm going to kill you." She felt her body tense as Poolpaw raised her paw in the air, her claws shone in the moonlight. Quick as lighting Poolpaw slashed her neck, blood poured out of the wound and Alice felt dizzy. She felt all life leave her body and the last thing she saw before she died was Moorleap laughing at her playfully as she swam to shore at her first gathering after falling off the log bridge.

* * *

**another cliffy!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Here is chapter 27 (I know I know you all hate me now! It had to be done!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

**(Bramblesky's POV)**

Bramblesky watched as a brown and white queen licked her two kits whispering comforting words to them. Rainbreeze's yowl from outside the den made Bramblesky's blood freeze and she pushed back the urge to race from the den. Instead she padded over to the RiverClan queen, "Hi little ones would you like a badger ride?" Bramblesky asked.

"Huh?" a brown she-kit tipped her head to one side.

"What's that?" the white tom fluffed out his fur and stared at Bramblesky.

"You've never had a badger ride! Well hope on!" Bramblesky exclaimed, before bending down. The two kits glanced at their mother who nodded before pouncing onto Bramblesky's back. She winced as their claws scraped her fur but she allowed herself to stay calm, once the kits were securely on her back she stood.

"WHOA!" one squealed, digging their claws deeper into Bramblesky's back. The queen blinked gratefully at Bramblesky before padding over to Littlestrike. Bramblesky was about to stomp around the den when Rainbreeze poked his head into the nursery, his blue eyes were wide and his gray and white fur was dripping with blood. Bramblesky set the kits down and rushed towards him, pressing her face into his flank she sobbed.

"Its okay, we're both alive" he murmured.

Bramblesky pulls away, "I thought," she coughed before continuing. "I thought I'd lose you"

"Don't worry you'll never lose me but Alice...she doesn't look too good..." he trailed off, Bramblesky's heart stopped and she plunged from the nursery. No! No! NO! I can't lose her again! She rushed towards where Moorleap was crouched, his eyes puffy from crying and his brown fur plastered with blood. Alice's crumpled figure was lying beside him.

Warily Poolpaw padded over her eyes gleaming with hunger, "She's gone now, you'll just have to love me!" she muttered softly not meaning for Moorleap to hear, but he did.

"Alice is everything to me! And I will NEVER EVER love any other cat again, I will die alone and go to StarClan and be with her, no one else!" he snarled before continuing to lick Alice's gray calico fur. Poolpaw looked surprised, then disgusted then well sad. She turned tail and padded away, Bramblesky stared after her for a moment before rushing to Alice's side.

"NO! NO! NO!" she yowled not caring who heard her, the RiverClan just stared sadly at her while WindClanners began to pad over to Alice, their eyes brimming with tears.

Suddenly Rainbreeze was beside her, "Bramblesky you need to rest, think of our kits" he murmured.

"I DON'T WANT TO! ALICE IS GONE!" Bramblesky yowled unsheathing her claws, Dawnfire padded over her eyes weary and for the first time Bramblesky realized how old the medicine cat was, and she didn't have an apprentice!

"Rainbreeze is right, rest Bramblesky Alice is already watching over you" Dawnfire soothed, Bramblesky dipped her head to the medicine cat and allowed Rainbreeze to steer her into the nursery. Once she was settled Rainbreeze licked her forehead and was about to pad from the den, Bramblesky called him back.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked softly, Rainbreeze purred and settled down beside her, Bramblesky quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"WindClan will mourn the losses of Alice and Deepfern, but most importantly RiverClan and WindClan have succeeded in the downfall of ThunderClan and ShadowClan! There are three apprentices who fought bravely in the fight and all deserve warrior names! Poolpaw, you shall be called Poolflower! Talonpaw, shall be Talonclaw! And Darkpaw, will be Darkcloud!" Cloudstar yowled. Poolflower's eyes gleamed, Talonclaw puffed out his chest and Darkcloud glanced sheepishly at Shinningheart who was sitting beside Poolflower.

"Poolflower, Talonclaw, Darkcloud!" the two Clans chant.

Runningstar turned to Cloudstar, "RiverClan must depart to our own territory, we thank WindClan for their help but we are still rivals and I hope you understand that," he meowed, Cloudstar dipped his head in a silent farewell as the RiverClanners began to set out. Bramblesky barely glanced at them, her fur was pressed into her friends coat. Moorleap was beside her, so close she could feel every muscle in his body shake as he sobbed into Alice's flank. Rainbreeze was sitting beside his mate, tail rested lightly over her flank. His presence made Bramblesky feel better, but with Alice gone for real...Did she go to StarClan? Will I when I die? Having we were twolegs? Cloudstar continued his speech but Bramblesky hardly heard him. Before she knew it Snailshell and Patchfeather were padding over to take Alice's body.

"No" Bramblesky growled getting shakily to her paws, "Moorleap, Rainbreeze and I will bury her" she stated, Moorleap nodded and Rainbreeze pressed against Bramblesky's flank, before helping Moorleap hoist Alice onto their shoulders. Bramblesky was a bit irritated that she didn't get to carry her friend, but thankful that the two toms were willing since she was expecting kits and all. They reached the familiar burying place and began to scrape the ground with their claws, after what seemed like moons they had dug a deep enough hole.

Moorleap placed Alice's body down, "She was an amazing hunter and fighter, she easily stole my heart and I love her and always will," he managed to choke out, Bramblesky licked his forehead, Moorleap barely flinched.

"Alice you will always be my best friend and I care for you more than you ever imagined," Bramblesky sobbed.

"For the little time I knew you, you were a strong, willpowered she-cat. You knew about me and Bramblesky but you didn't care, you knew the true meaning of love." Rainbreeze meowed, his words carried on the wind.

Moorleap licked Alice's forehead one more time, "You'll always be Mistyeye's to me" he murmured before kicking dirt into the hole, and filling in the ground where his love was put to rest.

* * *

***Sob* *Sob* It's so sad! :( Alice is really truly dead!**


	29. Epilogue

**Well guys, this is it! The epilogue, after this Stars Dawn is over! *Sniff* *Sniff* But don't be sad because me and Petalwish are planing on making a sequel! Please, enjoy the epilogue!**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**(Alice's POV)**

Alice shot up, she blinked, Where am I? She was staring at a blue wall with a large world map on it. She glanced down to see that her paw was a hand, What?! She touched her head and felt hair, she had legs and arms and normal ears! She was a human again! She looked around, she was in her room! Just then the door opened and her mom walked in, "Hi sweetheart," she said.

"Hi mom!" Alice yelled getting out of her bed and throwing her arms around her.

Her mom smiled, "Not so loud sweetheart your fathers still asleep."

"What day is it?" Alice asked.

"Saturday."

Alice nodded, "How was your trip?"

Her mom looked confused, "What trip?"

"The one that you and dad went on, you know Lily came over and stayed with me.."

Her mom got a dark look in her eyes, "Oh, that reminds me Lily's mother wanted you to call her." Alice shrugged and grabbed her phone off her nightstand, her mother left the room.

Lily's mother picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi it's Alice, my mom said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Alice it's about Lily, I know you two are good friends but Alice," she paused, "Lily's been missing for the past two weeks now, I'm very sorry but the police think she's dead."

Alice choked, she longed to tell her that Lily was alive and safe, but she couldn't, "I'm sorry for your loss," was all she managed to say.

"Thank you for understanding Alice, goodbye."

"Bye," Alice hung up and sighed. She opened her door and ran through the kitchen, "Mom i'm going outside!" she called.

"Alright, be back in time for brunch!" her mom replied.

Alice ran down to the lake, she sat down and cried. She had missed her mom and dad so much, but now she missed Moorleap and Bramblesky! She thought about Poolpaw, she couldn't be all that mad at the apprentice, since she helped her get home. "Thanks Poolpaw," she muttered under her breath. She hung her head and closed her eyes, when she opened them she saw a brown cat sitting next to her, "Ba-Bramblesky?!" she asked staring at her friend in astonishment, "But, how?"

"Your not the only one who sees Mossystar in your dreams," she meowed playfully.

"So are you going to be human again when you die?" she asked.

Bramblesky swallowed, "Mossystar gave me a choice, Alice I choose to go to StarClan when I die."

Alice sighed, "Alright, I'll miss you!" she said.

"Me too," her friend meowed. Alice tried to hug her and it ended in a fit of laughs. "I have to go now," the brown she-cat meowed.

"Ok," Alice said sadly, "Tell Moorleap I love, and when the time is right, tell him what I really am."

Bramblesky nodded, "You will always be my best friend." Alice smiled and nodded, she watched Bramblesky disappear into the brambles then stared at her reflection in the water. A single tear rolled down her cheek and splashed softly into the water.

* * *

**The end! So sad I know! Me and Petalwish had a lot of fun making this, so thanks to all who reviewed! Remember, we r planning on making a sequel so keep an eye out for it!**

**-OnceInABlueSun and Petalwish**


	30. Authors Note (RP)

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi Guys! Petalwish and I have some exciting news! Drum roll please!...We have made a forum all about Stars Dawn! *Cheers* It's an RP forum so you can RP as Alice, Bramblesky and all your other favorite cats! It's going to start out with Alice and Bramblesky as apprentices and were going to come up with a completely different storyline! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check it out! Here is the link: myforums/OnceInABlueSun/4276450/**

**BTW: The link is also on my profile! And if you don't get I word I said then click the link and all will be explained on the forum!**


End file.
